The Vampire Schooling
by Ochandy
Summary: Bagi Yaya, ruby manik yang berkilauan itu begitu indah. Paras tampan nan rupawan itu telah merebut hatinya. Ini hanyalah kisah cinta yang rumit antar 3 makhluk yang berbeda.
1. Chapter 1 (Pendahuluan)

**The Vampire Schooling**

 **•~~ ( Pendahuluan ) ~~•**

 **By : Ochandy/Ananda**

 **Rate : T semi M (buat jaga-jaga)**

 **Disclaimer : Boboiboy All Elemental Friends**

 **(Boboiboy hanya milik Monsta/Animonsta Studio)**

 **Inspiration : Twilight (ya beberapa scene Ocha ambil dari sini, tapi gak semuanya PAHAM!)**

 **Hai, Ocha kembali lagi bawa fanfic usang yang pernah di post di grup 'Para Pencinta Boboiboy Lovers' dan alhasil banyak yang minat. Sebenarnya yang Ocha post disini versi aslinya terus yang di Facebook itu versi apanya? Yang di Facebook itu versi Bahasa Santai Yang Mudah Dipahami karena udah diedit dan segala macamnya. Oke kelamaan, semoga kalian juga suka...**

 **Don't Like? Don't Read!**

 **Happy Reading...**

 **~ The Vampire Schooling ~**

 **(P ~ R ~ O ~ L ~ O ~ G)**

 ** _Halilintar POV..._**

Aku benci...

Benci dengan kehidupan. Laknat sekali rasanya bisa hidup ribuan tahun dengan bantuan tetessan darah segar yang mengalir disetiap urat nadi para manusia.

Aku harus menyalahkan siapa sekarang? Kutukkan ini, argh... aku ingin menukar kehidupan abadi ini jika kau bisa mengembalikan kehidupanku seperti semula. Mustahil!

Entahlah apa itu artinya kehidupan abadi jika harus kehilangan semua orang yang kita sayang. Sebuah perubahan itu menyakitkan, namun juga menguntungkan. Jengkel memang, terkadang semua orang takut akan kehadiranku. Si makhluk berdarah dingin yang bisa lepas kendali. Aku tak mau menjadi monster, itu sangat mengerikan.

Hidup dengan cahaya rembulan sepanjang malam, terkadang aku merindukan matahari yang bersinar terang. Apa mungkin? Bisakah itu terjadi? Seorang Vampire yang menari di bawah sinar mentari tanpa membuat orang lain takut. Tanpa membuat mereka menghindar. Aku hanya ingin memiliki sseorang teman, yang mengerti dan memahami isi hatiku selama ini.

 **~ Awal Dari Segalanya ~**

 _Flashback..._

 _Malaysia..._

 _Kuala Lumpur, 03 - Maret - 1800._

Aku ingat segalanya, tanggal itu, pada bulan itu kami bersaudara lahir menghirup udara dunia untuk pertama kalinya.

Kami? Ya, kami...

Aku terlahir kembar bersamaan dengan 4 saudaraku lain.

Akan aku perkenalkan, tapi kuharap kalian tidak tertawa mendengar nama 'kami' yang tergolong unik.

Namaku Boboiboy Halilintar, orang yang pertama lahir menghirup udara fana milik dunia.

Selang beberapa menit Boboiboy Taufan lahir mengikuti jejakku.

Begitu seterusnya...

Disusul Boboiboy Gempa.

Lalu Boboiboy Blaze.

Dan si bungsu, Boboiboy Ice.

Walaupun terlahir dengan wajah yang amat mirip, kami sangat berbeda... Dokter bilang, telah terjadi mutasi gen pada iris mata kami (yang menyebabkan warna mata tiap saudara jauh berbeda), itu juga faktor pendukung agar kalian lebih mudah mengenali kami. Akan ku jelaskan lebih lanjut...

Aku? Iris mataku ruby manik, warna mata yang 'kurasa' sedikit 'mengintimidasi' orang-orang yang menatapnya. Hm... aku kurang bisa menilai diri sendiri, jadi? Kalian nilai saja oke?

Boboiboy Taufan, iris matanya biru shapire, dia itu ugh... MENYEBALKAN! Usil, jahil, bego, bodoh, gak bisa diam, playboy kelas kakap dan harus kalian ketahui, hampir seluruh wanita (yang seusia dengannya) di dunia ini pernah kencan dengannya.

Boboiboy Gempa, iris matanya coklat keemassan bisa dibilang 'gold'. Dia adik yang baik, mudah senyum, bijaksana, pokoknya sempurna.

Boboiboy Blaze, iris matanya jingga dengan sorot berbinar bak anak kecil yang masih melekat hingga sekarang. Dia? Eegh... Sebelas-Duabelas dari Taufan, jahil gak ketulungan, manja, hyperaktif. Namun jika sedang marah, kurang lebih dia sama sepertiku.

Boboiboy Ice, iris matanya biru aquamarine sangat menyejukkan bila dipandang. Tidak seperti sorot mata Taufan yang penuh dengan kejahilan, sorot matanya begitu meneduhkan. Dia sangat kalem, pintar, rajin tapi paling MaGer alias Malas Gerak alias lagi Kebo.

Aku menyayangi mereka semua melebihi rasa sayangku pada nyawa sendiri. Aku berjanji akan menjadi tameng pelindung mereka, untuk selamanya...

 _Malaysia, Kuala Lumpur, 03 - Maret - 1805._

Hari ini kami berlima berumur lima tahun. Hari yang seharusnya berbahagia menjadi hari penuh duka untuk selamanya. Ayah dan Ibu yang bekerja sebagai tenaga medis dinyatakan hilang dalam perang melawan penjajah. Hidup disaat dunia masih bergejolak memang menyedihkan. Adik-adikku terpuruk, mereka menangis sepanjang hari.

Dan mulai hari ini juga, aku benci dengan KEHIDUPAN.

Ini semua tidak adil Tuhan! Kenapa kau mengambil Ayah dan Ibu? Kenapa kau biarkan kami yang selemah ini ditinggal pergi? Kenapa Tuhan? Jawab aku!

Frustasi...

Begitulah keadaan kami hingga seorang jendral yang mengaku sebagai paman kami datang membawakan seorang gadis kecil.

Namanya Amanda...

Gadis berperawakan imut nan manis ini nampak malu-malu saat memperkenalkan diri. Mata hazel miliknya memancarkan sorot ketakutan yang amat sangat. Rambut panjang hitam sepinggang dengan poni di atas alis, bertakhta sebuah bando berwarna merah di kepala kecilnya.

Paman itu bilang bahwa dia berasal (sekarang) dari Singapore, paman jendral itu menitipkan anak gadisnya itu bersama kami lalu pamit undur diri karena tugas.

Hingga akhirnya paman dinyatakan tewas dalam bertugas.

Amanda, dia gadis yang kuat dan sabar. Dia ikhlas dengan apa yang diberikan Tuhan padanya. Dia jarang mengeluh, bahkan gadis kecil itu selalu memberi kami semangat agar bangkit dari keterpurukkan.

Dia yang membantu mengurus kami walaupun seumuran, tapi dia sangat cekatan, pandai memasak, menyapu, mencuci dan pekerjaan rumah tangga lainnya. Terkadang aku merasa bersalah karena dia 'seolah' tampak bagai pembantu di rumah kecil ini.

Dia gadis yang baik dan aku menyayanginya. Aku berjanji akan selalu menjaganya sebagaimana aku menjaga adik-adikku.

 _Malaysia, Kuala Lumpur, 03 - Maret - 1817._

Hari ini kami merayakan ulang tahun yang ketujuh belas. Ya usia yang mulai masuk tahap dewasa.

Kami mulai tumbuh menjadi laki-laki yang 'menurut' sebagian orang 'rupawan'.

Kulit putih bak salju, pipi tirus, wajah tampan dan warna iris yang membedakannya.

Amanda tumbuh menjadi seorang gadis yang cantik jelita. Dia sangat cantik, aku mengaguminya. Lekuk tubuhnya nampak menggoda saat menggunakan pakaian 'mini' pemberian Taufan. Oh sudahlah, lupakan fikiran kotor ini.

Gadis itu tengah sibuk memasak kue ulang tahun untuk kami semua. Tubuh mungilnya itu 'seolah' menari saat mengangkat loyang yang berisi adonan jadi dari oven.

"Hm... harum sekali aromanya..." Blazel menghirup nafas sedalam mungkin saat gadis itu membawakan kue kreasinya ke meja makan.

"Silahkan dicicipi..." ucapnya tersenyum manis.

"Umh... sebelumnya berdo'a dulu dalam hati tentang harapan kalian pada tahun ini. Do'a mulai!" serunya.

Kami semua menundukkan kepala lalu berdo'a dalam hati.

"Berdo'a selesai! Nah ayo makan mumpung masih hangat." Amanda memotong separuh dari kue tadi lalu membagi-bagikannya ke piring kami.

"Terimakasih Amanda..." ucap kami serempak, gadis itu hanya menyungginggkan senyum tipis.

"Umh... krue bhuathan Amhanda shelalu henaks nyam..." suara gigi beradu mendominasi perkataan pemuda beriris jingga ini.

"Blaze, kalau mulut sedang penuh jangan bicara dulu." tegur gadis itu lembut.

"Tau, dasar bocah!" sambung Taufan.

Boboiboy Blaze berhenti makan, dia menatap Taufan dengan ekspresi yang sulit diartikan, bibirnya mengerucut dengan mata berlinang ingin menangis.

"Hiks kak Halilintar, lihat kak Taufan... dia meledekku lagi." ucapnya mengadu sambil mengguncang-guncang tubuhku sekuat tenaga (hal ini menyebabkan aku tak fokus memakan kue buatan Amanda). Walau begitu aku tak mengacuhkan ucapan Blaze dan terus makan.

"Kak Hali..." dia menghentikan aktivitas 'gempa bumi dadadakan' tadi seraya menatapku sendu. Matanya berharap 'akan' ada sedikit pertolongan dariku.

"Kasihan... gak ditolongin 'kak Halilintar..." Taufan meniru intonasi bicaranya Api membuat pemuda beriris jingga itu semakin memanyunkan bibirnya.

Isakkan pelan terdengar dari saudaraku yang paling manja itu.

Baiklah, aku sedikit iba.

Sreeng! ~imajiner soundtrack~

Ku tolehkan kepala menatap Taufan yang tengah cekikikkan. Dia berhenti tertawa dengan segera memalingkan muka memakan sepotong kue sekali lahap lalu menggerutu gak jelas.

"Te-terimakasih..." Blaze tersenyum kemenangan sambil mencibir Taufan.

"Huh, mentang-mentang patner kamu 'SINGA'." gumam Taufan, itu sedikit menyinggung.

 _Sreng! *imajiner soundtrack*_

Sekali lagi kulayangkan tatapan membunuh ke arahnya. Pemuda bermata shapire itu langsung bungkam dan menggaruk tengkuknya.

"Sudahlah, kalian sudah besar. Umur kalian sudah tujuh belas tahun! Please deh, jangan kayak anak kecil lagi!" ucap Amanda sewot memutar mata malas.

"Aku bukan anak kecil tau!" seru Ice. Pemuda aquamarine ini akhirnya angkat bicara.

"Kalau bukan anak kecil apa coba? Masa masih jaman main ledek-ledekkan..." cibir Amanda.

"Tau..." jawab Gempa singkat sambil meneruskan makannya.

"Tapi yang berantem itukan bukan aku, gak usah sewot juga kali..." Ice memicingkan matanya.

"Siapa yang sewot?" balas Amanda ketus.

"Tau ah gelap!" seru Ice.

 _Prang~,..._

Semuanya menoleh ke arahku.

Bosan dengan suasana ini, ku banting sendok dan garpu ke piring sekuat mungkin hingga menimbulkan bunyi nan nyaring

"BISA GAK DIAM SEMENIT!" seruku membuat mereka tertunduk.

"Maaf..." lirih mereka tertunduk.

Bosan?

Siapa yang tidak bosan dengan pertengkaran yang diselingi perdebatan gak jelas dan prinsipnya every where and every time.

Ku beranjak penuh emosi menuju ruang keluarga tanpa menghiraukan mereka yang cengo.

"Halilintar tunggu..." Amanda menyerukan namaku.

"Kalian sih..." gerutunya bangkit mengejarku.

 **~The Vampire Schooling~**

Ku henyakkan tubuhku ke sofa merah nan empuk di ruang keluarga. Kepalaku rasanya sudah terlalu gatal memproses berbagai ledekkan yang menggema di ruang makan setiap harinya.

"Argh... mereka menyebalkan." teriakku frustasi, ku lepas topi hitam corak merah dengan lambang petir yang ku pakai seraya melemparnya ke sembarang arah.

Rambutku harus menjadi korban eksekusi dari para jari yang kurang kerjaan. Rambut hitam berponiku sekarang sudah acak-acakkan seperti 'diterbangkan badai'.

 _Tap... tap... tap..._

Derap langkah kaki menarik perhatianku. Sesosok gadis dengan wajah muram menatapku sendu.

"Halilintar, kau marah?" tanyanya sambil duduk disampingku.

"Tidak juga." sahutku ketus.

"Oh ayolah, aku minta maaf..." gumamnya menunduk.

"Aku tahu kalian sudah dewasa, tapi perangai kalian masih saja seperti anak-anak... aku minta maaf jika ucapanku menyinggung." wajahnya murung, dia mendongak menatapku sejenak. Matanya berbinar berharap aku akan errr... memaafkannya.

"Ku mohon... maafkan aku..." matanya melebar. Oh ini jurus andalan Amanda, tampang sendu dengan puppy eyesnya yang menggemaskan.

Aku tidak tahan jika dia terus seperti itu. Cih, dia masih menatapku begitu, oke baiklah aku menyerah...

"Ya aku maafkan..." dengusku membuat gadis itu tersenyum geli.

"Benarkah?" matanya semakin berbinar. Kalau Amanda dalam mode merayu maka dia Sebelas-Duabelas dengan Boboiboy Blaze. Childish...

"Kalau begitu tersenyum..."

Aku hanya menuruti ucapannya sebelum wajah sendu dengan puppy eyes itu muncul kembali. Ku tarik perlahan sudut bibirku berharap tercipta senyuman tipis penuh paksa disana.

"Nah ini lebih baik daripada Poker-Face." entah itu ledekkan atau pujian.

Ting... tong...

Bel rumahku berbunyi nyaring. Amanda terkesiap dan segera berdiri.

'Siapa yang datang ke rumah malam-malam begini?' ucapku membatin.

"O iya Halilintar, aku tinggal sebentar ya... sepertinya ada tamu." Amanda berjalan riang menuju pintu depan.

Aku hanya mengangguk seraya melempar senyum tipis.

 _"Kyaaaaa... Tolong!"_

 _"Argh..."_

"Amanda?" aku tersontak mendengar jerittan dari pintu depan. Apa yang terjadi?

Ku bergegas menyusul Amanda, namun apa yang ku lihat?

Pemandangan tragis yang amat menyayat hati.

Amanda tergeletak kejang-kejang dengan nafas memburu, matanya terbelalak lebar dengan leher yang bersimbah darah.

"Argh..." jeritnya menggelinjang.

"Amanda... Amanda kau kenapa?" seruku panik, ku rangkul tubuh gadis itu sambil berusaha menyadarkannya.

"Amanda... ku mohon sadarlah..." tanpa terasa setitik air bening mulai membasahi pipiku.

"Argh, sa-kit..." ucapnya tersengal-sengal. Matanya mendelik menghilangkan bagian korneanya.

Tubuhnya terasa bagai bara api. Sangat panas, tubuhnya menggeliat seperti cacing kepanassan. Tuhan... apa yang harus aku lakukan?

 _"Kak Hali, argh..."_

Mataku melebar mendengar teriakkan saudara-saudaraku di dapur. Ku tinggalkan Amanda sebentar dan segera berlari kesana.

 **~The Vampire Schooling~**

"Taufan? Gempa? Blaze? Ice?! apa yang terjadi? Dimana kalian?" panggilku, tak ada jawaban. Suasana dapur gelap gulita tanpa cahaya.

Tanganku berusaha mencari saklar di dinding dan...

Clek...

Sinar lampu memenuhi ruangan. Tak ada tanda-tanda keberadaan saudaraku disini.

Mataku menerawang seisi dapur namun tak ada seorangpun yang terlihat.

Brak... braak...

Suara kegaduhan terdengar dibawah meja makan. Rasa takut mulai menjalari tubuhku.

Dengan perlahan aku berjongkok ke sumber suara. Bau anyir menyeruak menusuk hidungku.

"TAUFAN! GEMPA! BLAZE ! ICE! APA YANG TERJADI?" teriakku histeris melihat pemandangan yang sama seperti Amanda tadi. Tangan mereka terikat kebelakang, mulut dilakban, badan mereka kejang-kejang.

"Jawab aku apa yang terjadi? Hiks... hiks..." tangisku membuka ikattan tangan dan lakban yang melekat di mulut mereka.

Mereka tak menjawab, hanya teriakkan kesakitan yang terucap dari bibir mereka.

Bruuk...

Gempa ambruk tak sadarkan diri dengan mata mendelik. Hidungnya mengalirkan darah segar yang begitu banyak.

"Argh... sakit kak... sakit..." lirih Taufan menggenggam tanganku lemah. Telinganya juga mengalirkan cairan merah pekat.

Hatiku tersayat, apa yang terjadi disini? Apa? Tuhan apa yang terjadi? Kenapa adik-adikku?

"Arggh..." Ice mencengkram dadanya yang 'terasa' sesak lalu jatuh pingsan disusul Taufan yang mulai memasuki alam bawah sadar.

"Argh... kakak to-tolong Blaze... sakit... panas... arghh..." erang Blaze kesakitan.

"Blaze... hiks, apa yang terjadi? Beritahu kakak? Apa yang bisa kakak bantu? Blaze... jawab Blaze, jangan tinggalkan kakak!" seruku mengguncang-guncang tubuhnya yang tak lagi kejang-kejang.

Aku gagal...

Aku gagal melindungi mereka... Ikrarku sebagai kakak tidak terlaksana.

Hiks...

Apa yang terjadi disini? Kenapa? Kenapa banyak darah yang berceceran? Kenapa darah mengucur deras dari leher mereka?

"Keparat! Siapa yang melukai saudara-saudariku! Keluar! Jangan jadi pengecut! Apa maumu? Keluar bodoh!" teriakku emosi. Bulu romaku merinding saat merasakan aura yang kurang mengenakkan. Entah mengapa rasanya suhu ruangan sedikit lebih dingin.

Hening...

Mencekam...

Tak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan selain helaan nafas beratku.

 _Prook... prook... prook..._

Suara tepuk tangan memecah kebisuan yang ada.

Ku menoleh ke sumber suara. Pemandangan yang kurang mengenakkan terlihat.

Sesosok pemuda, kira-kira seumuran denganku berdiri tegap dengan jubah hitam panjang yang menutupi tubuhnya. Warna matanya merah darah dengan rambut acak-acakkan melintang arah. Kulitnya bahkan lebih putih daripada butiran salju, wajah tirusnya menampakkan sepasang tulang pipi nan menonjol dan yang menjijikkan cairan merah kental (Read : darah) mangalir di sudut bibirnya.

"Ternyata ada juga manusia yang berani mengancamku." pemuda yang tidak diketahui asal-usulnya itu menyeringai. Atmosfer semakin mencekam. Tunggu dulu, jika dia bilang 'manusia yang berani mengancamku' lalu dia ini makhluk jenis apa?

Mata merah darahnya beradu pandang dengan ruby manik milikku selama seperkian detik.

Seringaiannya semakin melebar menampakkan sederet gigi putih berkilaunya yang berbanjar rapi.

Sepasang taring kecil berkilau saat terkena cahaya lampu. "Manusia yang berani, tapi menyedihkan..." ucapnya.

Bush...

Dia menghilang dari pandanganku.

Bush...

"Argh..."

Mendadak dia sudah sampai dibelakangku lalu mengunci pergerakkanku.

"Darah yang manis... aromamu lebih menggoda dibandingkan darah saudara-saudarimu... sluurp..." dia menjilati leherku dari belakang.

"Ukh... apa yang kau lakukan tolol!" umpatku.

"Rasakan sensasinya..." hembussan nafas dingin menggelitik leherku.

"Sluurp..." dia terus-terussan menjilatiku seolah aku ini es krim baginya.

"ARGGH...!" leherku digigitnya.

"Darahmu manis... sluurp..." dia menghisap cairan merah kental itu sekuat mungkin.

Sakit...

Itu kata yang bisa ku deskripsikan. Darahku rasanya tersedot habis, tubuhku mati rasa, aku tak bisa merasakan apapun...

Darah dalam tubuhku digantikan oleh lelehan magma super panas.

Sakit sekali... Apa begini rasanya menghadapi kematian?

 **~The Vampire Schooling~**

 ** _Author POV..._**

Tubuh Halilintar menegang saat pemuda itu menancapkan taring runcingnya ke urat nadi Halilintar. Darah mengucur deras dari lehernya membuat pemuda tak dikenal itu sumringah.

Dia terus menghisap aliran darah segar itu seolah tak mau kehilangan setetespun.

Halilintar tak sanggup memberontak, tubuhnya melemah bersamaan dengan masuknya zat racun yang diberikan sang pemuda tak dikenal melalui luka di lehernya.

Pemuda itu mengalirkan racun yang terkandung dari air liurnya ke tubuh Halilintar sebanyak mungkin.

Dia menghilang bersamaan dengan Halilintar yang terkapar.

Tubuhnya ambruk akibat kehilangan banyak darah, pemuda bermata ruby ini kejang-kejang dengan mata mendelik. Nafasnya memburu seolah sedang menghadapi kematian.

"Sakit..." ucapnya mencengkram baju miliknya.

"Panas!" dia menggeliat.

Tubuhnya membiru, seolah luka lebam menyelimutinya.

 **~The Vampire Schooling~**

 ** _Halilintar POV..._**

Argh...

Panas...

Apa yang dimasukkannya dalam tubuhku? Seluruh organ milikku serasa ditikam ribuan jarum.

Tubuhku serasa dilempar ke kawah gunung berapi. Panas sekali, udara terasa pengap. Paru-paru tak bisa memompakan keluar karbon dioksida yang rasanya 'hampir' membunuhku.

Sakit ini...

Rasa panas ini...

Tuhan, maafkan aku jika banyak berbuat dosa. Jika benar kini tiba ajalku, aku rela... aku ikhlas...

Tubuhku tak bisa lagi menahan rasa sakit ini. Pandanganku memburam dan...

Aku kehilangan kesadaran...

 **~The Vampire Schooling~**

 ** _Author POV..._**

Sepasang insan memandang kondisi rumah dengan kaget. Geraman halus terdengar nyaring di rumah nan sunyi ini. Pria dewasa itu memeluk erat sang wanita. Iris emasnya berkilat dipenuhi amarah.

Dibawanya keenam orang korban pemuda tak dikenal pergi entah kemana.

"Maafkan kami, sayang..."

 **~To Be Continue~**

 **Kyaa... akhirnya selesai juga. Gimana? Ada yang suka? Atau ada yang gak suka?**

 **Sekali lagi Ocha tegaskan, fic ini sudah di post di grup Facebook dengan judul yang sama tahun lalu.**

 **Hm, nanti ada beberapa scene yang mirip di film Twilight *abis Ocha terinspirasi dari situ. Tapi gak semuanya kok, cuma beberapa... Fic Oh My Ghost Ocha gantungin dulu yak *dilempar ke jurang. Kemungkinan cerita Oh My Ghost dilanjutin minggu depan *digiles.**

 **Oke segitu dulu, sekian Terimakasih...**

 **So? Mind to review?**

 **Ocha gak terima flame dan antek-anteknya :v**

 **Silahkan berkomentar dengan sopan santun :)**

 **Salam kiyut :)**

 **~Ochandy~**


	2. Chapter 2 (Transformasi)

_Sakit ini..._

 _Rasa panas ini..._

 _Tuhan, maafkan aku jika banyak berbuat dosa. Jika benar kini tiba ajalku, aku rela... aku ikhlas..._

 _Tubuhku tak bisa lagi menahan rasa sakit ini. Pandanganku memburam dan..._

 _Aku kehilangan kesadaran..._

 **The Vampire Schooling**

 **•~~ ( Transformasi ) ~~•**

'

 **By : Ochandy/Ananda**

'

 **Rate : T semi M (buat jaga-jaga)**

'

 **Disclaimer : Boboiboy All Elemental Friends**

 **(Boboiboy hanya milik Monsta/Animonsta Studio)**

'

 **Inspiration : Twilight (ya beberapa scene Ocha ambil dari sini, tapi gak semuanya PAHAM!)**

'

 **Hai, Ocha comeback again setelah sekian abad menghilang! Ada yang kangen gak? *ngarep / Readers : -_- \\\ Okey tanpa basa-basi lagi Cekidot...**

'

 **Don't Like? Don't Read!**

'

 **Happy Reading...**

'

'

'

 **~ The Vampire Schooling ~**

 **• Kehidupan Baru •**

 ** _Halilintar POV..._**

Aku sudah mati...

Aku benar-benar mati...

Mati rasa...

Semuanya gelap, darahku mendidih. Urat sarafku tidak mau diajak kompromi untuk memberikan perintah kepada seluruh anggota badan agar lari dari padang neraka ini.

Semuanya panas dan menyakitkan.

Aku berharap siksaan ini berhenti.

Tiba-tiba aku merasakan jantungku berhenti berdetak. Roh-ku serasa diambil paksa dari raganya. Kulitku seolah terbakar oleh bara api tak berwujud.

Tidak... Tidak!

Aku tidak boleh mati sekarang, bagaimana keadaan para saudara-saudariku?

AKU TIDAK INGIN MATI...

 **~O.o.O~**

 ** _Author POV..._**

"Papa, Mama... Apa kak Halilintar akan selamat seperti kami? Ini sudah hari ketujuh semenjak dia tergigit!" seru seorang pemuda panik, matanya nan dahulu jingga kini digantikan oleh merah darah berkilau.

Bola mata itu bergulir ke kanan menatap cemas seorang pemuda berwajah serupa dengannya yang tengah terbaring sekarat.

Tubuhnya kurus kering, menampakkan tulang pipinya yang semakin menonjol. Seluruh badannya nampak tak berdaging, seperti dibaluti kulit yang tipis. Matanya terpejam begitu rapat seolah tidak mau terbuka lagi. Deru nafasnya tak lagi terdengar membuat para saudara-saudarinya semakin panik.

Tubuh lemah nan awalnya bergeming itu bergetar hebat. Boboiboy Ice yang duduk di ranjang sebelah kiri langsung terlonjak kaget, "Mama! Papa! Kak Halilintar! Tolong dia!" serunya panik.

Seorang wanita muda dengan rambut hitam sepinggang langsung mendekat seraya menggengam erat tangan sang anak -Halilintar- untuk menenangkannya, "Tubuhnya panas sekali!" ucapnya melihat anggota keluarganya satu persatu.

"Ba-bagaimana ini?!" Boboiboy Taufan tak kalah panik.

"Tenanglah, kakak kalian tengah berada di puncak transformasinya sebagai makhluk abadi saat ini. Empat hari yang lalu kalian juga begitu," kata seorang pria berambut coklat gelap yang muncul secara tiba-tiba.

"Lagi pula, vampir yang menggigit kakak kalian ini memberikan racunnya sedikit berlebihan kepadanya." sambungnya. Wajahnya membeku dengan mata yang berkilat dipenuhi amarah.

"Seandainya kami tidak terlambat, kalian tidak akan begini..." lirihnya sendu.

"Sudahlah Papa... inilah takdir, siapa yang tahu akan terjadi begini?" Gempa berusaha menghibur orang tuanya.

Tiba-tiba tubuh sang kakak berhenti bergetar, senyuman bahagia terpancar dari sepasang insan tersebut. "Dia berhasil..." gumamnya berbahagia.

"Be-benarkah? Halilintar selamat? Dia berhasil bertransformasi?" tanya Amanda antusias. Kedua pasangan itu mengangguk pelan membuat semuanya bersuka cita.

Perlahan tapi pasti, tubuh Halilintar yang kering kerontang kembali terbentuk. Kulitnya kembali seperti semula namun semakin putih. Rambutnya yang kusam kembali hitam berkilau. Badannya berisi dan kekar, rahangnya kembali kokoh dengan tulang pipi yang sedikit menonjol memberi kesan tirus. Dia nampak seperti buah nan ranum.

Kelopak mata yang terpejam itu terbuka lebar menampakkan sepasang iris merah darah yang begitu liar dan mematikan.

"Dia kembali..."

 **~O.o.O~**

 ** _Halilintar POV..._**

Sepertinya ada seorang malaikat yang berbaik hati melemparku keluar dari dalam neraka.

Rasa panas dan perih di sekujur tubuhku berganti dengan hawa dingin yang mulai menyelimutiku. Badanku serasa tenggelam di lautan es Antartika. Begitu dingin...

Kemana hilangnya panas itu?

"Egh..." aku bergumam.

Apa Tuhan memindahkan ku ke surga? Apakah aku benar-benar sudah mati? Aku berusaha membuka mataku yang terasa amat berat.

Silau...

Semuanya putih...

Aku rasa, aku benar-benar sudah mati sekarang.

Namun...

Tunggu dulu, itu Amanda. Ya itu pasti Amanda. Aku yakin!

"Egh..." aku mengerjapkan mata beberapa kali sebelum semuanya perlahan menjelas.

Mataku mulai beradaptasi dengan cahaya. Dimana ini? Ruangannya luas sekali, langit-langitnya berwarna cream yang lembut.

"Aku dimana?" otakku masih belum merampungkan semua informasi yang terjadi sebelumnya.

Aku tersontak kaget saat saudara-saudariku duduk mengelilingiku. Ada juga sepasang manusia yang tidak aku kenal tapi terasa tak asing. Ku ubah posisiku menjadi duduk. Tunggu, mereka semua terlihat aneh, apa yang terjadi?

Ke-kenapa warna mata mereka merah darah semua?

Kenapa warna kedua orang yang tak asing itu keemasan seperti iris Boboiboy Gempa yang dahulu?

Ke-kenapa?

Apa yang terjadi!

"Hali? Halilintar? Kau sudah sadar?" wanita berambut hitam itu memelukku erat. Deru nafasnya menyejukkan. Pelukannya terasa seperti rantai besi yang melilitku, sangat erat, sangat kuat, seakan tidak bisa terlepas.

Wanita ini? Siapa dia?

"Oh... anak ku sayang, maafkan Mama... karena Mama, kamu jadi begini." ia menenggelamkan wajahnya ke pundakku.

Tunggu, apa dia bilang 'Mama'? Apa aku tidak salah dengar?

"Ma-ma...?" ucapku ragu dengan suara bergetar. Tanganku mengelus pundaknya lembut. Wanita itu melepaskan pelukkannya.

"Iya ini Mama sayang..." dia memegang kedua pundakku lalu menatap wajah ku lekat-lekat.

Kalau ini Mama kenapa matanya berwarna kuning keemasan?

Bukankah warna matanya coklat?

"Maafkan Mama, karena Mama kamu jadi berubah,"

Apa maksudnya dengan 'berubah'?

Apanya yang berubah? Semua terlihat baik-baik saja. Apa maksudnya mengatakan bahwa ini kesalahannya?

 _'Halilintar... sekarang kita semua bukan manusia lagi.'_

Ini... ini.. suaranya Amanda, tapi siapa yang bicara? Padahal kini semuanya saling pandang membisu.

Apa maksudnya dengan bukan lagi manusia? Suara apa ini? Siapa yang berbicara.

 _'Maafkan Papa, karena Papa kamu begini...'_

Sekarang siapa yang bicara? Apa maksudnya? Apakah pria yang berdiri disebelah Mama itu Papa?

Argh...

Aku pusing, kepalaku serasa ingin meledak.

"Kak Halilintar..." Blaze merengek seperti biasanya. Matanya berkaca-kaca, namun kristal bening itu seolah menolak untuk mengalir di pipi nya yang tirus.

"Kita sudah berubah menjadi vampir..." Blaze dan Ice memelukku erat. Mereka meremas kuat jaketku.

"A-apa vampir?!" tanyaku tak percaya.

 _'TIDAK!'_ Batin ku menjerit histeris.

Yang aku ketahui, vampir itu hanyalah mitos belaka. Tetapi malah aku yang menjadi makhluk jahat itu.

 _'Kenapa Tuhan? Ini tidak adil...!'_ teriakku dalam hati.

Kupandangi saudara-saudari ku satu persatu. Mereka memang berubah, warna kulit yang seputih porselen, rahang nan kokoh, dengan lekuk tubuh yang jelas.

Mata milik Ice berubah merah darah pekat. Aku merindukan mata biru aquamarinenya yang meneduhkan.

Tidak seperti matanya Taufan, yang jika dipandang akan penuh kejahilan. Mata mereka semua berubah merah mengerikan...

"Ta-tapi bukankah vampir itu hanyalah mitos?" tanyaku tak percaya.

"Bukan, itu bukan mitos. Inilah kita sekarang. Sebagai seorang VAMPIR..." mereka semua memamerkan sepasang taring yang berkilauan.

Tidak mungkin!

 ** _* Sudut pandang Taufan_**

Oke...

Karena Halilintar sedang frustasi biar aku yang ambil alih cerita. Mama dan Papaku telah menceritakan semuanya pada kami (kecuali Halilintar) karena dia kelamaan sadar.

 _'Dasar lemah'_ umpatku padanya dalam hati.

 _Sreng..._

Hm, sepertinya dia mengetahui apa yang aku katakan tadi. Tatapannya itu selalu membuatku ketakutan karena seperti tatapan seorang psikopat.

 _Gedubraak... buagh..._

"Ampun Halilintar..." kataku sambil memegang tangan dan kakiku yang rasanya mau patah karena tendangannya. Sudahlah yang ini jangan terlalu difikirkan.

Mungkin benar kata Papaku, vampir itu terlalu banyak mengeluarkan racun di tubuhnya. (Sehingga dia kelamaan sadar, aku dan yang lain sadar -kecuali dia- 3 hari setelah kejadian itu sedangkan dia, seminggu setelah kejadian. Itu membuktikan seberapa lemahnya dia.)

Dia juga menjadi lebih sensitif dari biasanya. (Bayangkan saja saat menjadi manusia saja Halilintar tak bahagia apalagi sekarang jadi vampir).

 _Buagh... duagh..._

Aduh sepertinya dia mengetahui apa saja yang aku bicarakan dari tadi. Sampai-sampai dia meninjuku hingga dinding villa Mamaku dan langsung retak.

"Kau mau menggali kuburanmu sendiri, heh?!" desisnya dengan senyuman maut.

"Tidak juga!" sahutku ketus sambil kembali berdiri.

Untung saja aku bukan manusia lagi, kalau tidak pasti aku akan masuk kubur, dan Halilintar akan menangis seumur hidup karena telah membunuhku.

 _Sreng..._

Dia menatapku lagi dengan tampang ingin membunuhku.

 _Gleek..._

Saudara-saudari ku hanya menonton, mereka tidak akan pernah berani untuk melerai karena mereka sangat ketakutan jika Halilintar marah.

Jika dia marah pasti kalian akan serasa disambar halilintar sama seperti namanya (Halilintar : yang mematikan).

Oke cukup sampai disini, aku menyerah saja, karena tatapan membunuhnya semakin menjadi jadi, ya sudah aku kembalikan saja padamu Halilintar...

 **~O.o.O~**

 ** _Halilintar POV..._**

Ku harap kalian tidak mendengarkan semua ocehan Taufan tadi karena dia itu agak sinting (kurasa).

"Huft, baiklah sekarang jelaskan padaku kenapa semuanya begini?" desakku.

"Baiklah, akan kami jelaskan... ayo kemari..." Mama dan Papaku mengajak kami ke sebuah ruangan di tengah villa lalu mereka menjelaskan semuanya padaku.

 **~The Vampire Schooling ~**

 ** _Collab POV... (?)_**

 _12 tahun yang lalu..._

 _Di rumah sakit darurat peperangan._

Seorang pria beriris karamel tengah membereskan dokumen-dokumen penting para pasiennya. Rambut coklat gelap acak-acakkan miliknya semakin kusut dikarenakan pekerjaannya yang tiada henti. Baju dokter miliknya telah dipenuhi bercak-bercak darah korban perang yang ia tangani. Keningnya mendadak berkerut saat mengingat sesuatu.

"Hanna bukankah hari ini mereka ulang tahun?" tanyanya memastikan pada seorang wanita yang tengah menyiapkan racikan obat.

Wanita berambut hitam sepinggang itu nampak berfikir sebelum akhirnya berteriak, "Astaga Boboiboy... Aku lupa kalau anak kita sudah berumur 5 tahun sekarang!" wanita itu tersenyum bahagia sambil memeluk manja pasangan hidupnya tersebut.

Boboiboy hanya tersenyum tipis melihat tingkah sang istri, "Kalau begitu, ayo kita pulang..."

Atas izin dokter yang lain Boboiboy dan aku diperbolehkan meninggalkan rumah sakit yang dipenuhi korban peperangan saat itu.

Di perjalanan...

"Umh, Boboiboy... Apa yang akan kita belikan untuk mereka.. ?" tanyaku.

"Bagaimana sebuah jam tangan ?"

"Itu ide yang bagus..."

Kami pun pergi menuju toko jam, dan memilih beberapa jam yang kurasa cocok untuk kalian. Tidak lama kemudian kami kembali menuju mobil. Namun, tiba-tiba seorang pria dewasa datang dan menyerang kami dan jadilah...

"Mama dan Papa vampir."

"Aduh... Blaze mulai kumat jadi anak kecil." Taufan mendengus kesal.

"Benarkan?" matanya berbinar berharap terkaannya benar.

Papa dan Mama hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Yeay..." dia tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"Setelah itu?" tanya Ice penasaran.

"Tumben nanya biasanya kan kalem, diem mulu." cibir Taufan.

 _'Kak Halilintar...'_ Ice tertunduk diam tak bicara. Kemudian dia menatapku, namun sepertinya aku bisa mendengar suara fikirannya.

"Taufan..." desisku dengan tampang psikopat -menurut Taufan- tadi.

Dia menunduk lalu nyerocos gak jelas.

"Setelah itu..." Papa mulai menyambung ceritanya.

Saat kami sadar, kami berada dalam sebuah gua. Dia (orang yang merubah kami) bercerita bahwa bangsa vampir hampir punah. Dia terpaksa merubah kami. Awalnya kami terkejut untuk perubahan ini.

Namun saat pria itu bercerita, seorang pria remaja sekitar seumuran kalian datang dan mereka berdebat. Inti dari perdebatan mereka kurang lebih seperti ini...

"Kau harus merubah arah ayo kita punahkan bangsa manusia." pemuda itu memamerkan gigi taringnya.

"Tidak!" pria dewasa itu menolak rencananya mentah-mentah.

"Kalau begitu berhentilah minum darah hewan dan minumlah darah manusia yang menggoda." ujarnya sedikit sinis.

"Tidak akan pernah, seharusnya kita bisa bersahabat dengan mereka. Kita juga tidak akan mati jika tak meminum darah mereka." tegas pria itu.

"Dasar kepala batu!" seru pemuda itu sambil mencekik pria tadi.

 _Krak..._

Kepala pria dewasa itu langsung putus dengan sekali hentakkan lalu ia membakarnya. Aroma lavender mengepul di udara.

Pemuda itu pun menghampiri kami.

"Kalian, ikuti aku!"

"Tidak akan!" Boboiboy menjawab dengan tegas.

"Jadi kau ingin seperti dia?" pemuda itu menunjuk kepulan asap tempat orang yang telah merubah kami.

"Bukankah yang dia katakan benar kalau kita bisa bersahabat dengan manusia!" bela Susan.

"Hn-," dia melirik kado ulang tahun untuk kalian lalu merebutnya dengan cepat dari tangan Susan.

"Boboiboy : Halilinta, Taufan, Gempa, Ice dan Blaze,-" dia tersenyum licik, "Akan aku ubah keturunan kalian menjadi vampir..." dia tertawa lalu menghilang entah kemana.

Setiap hari kami selalu mengawasi dan memantau kalian dari jauh berharap dia tak menemukan kalian.

Namun naas, disaat ulang tahun kalian yang ke-17 kami tengah kelaparan dan pergi berburu tanpa kami pantau seharian.

Mamaku terdiam lalu memeluk kami semua erat. Sekarang aku mengerti ini semua benar adanya, Sebuah Perubahan Yang Nyata.

 ** _~O.o.O~_**

 ** _Halilintar POV..._**

"Baiklah sekarang kita akan mencari tau apa bakat kalian sebagai vampir?" ujar Papa mengeluarkan sebuah buku tua yang amat tebal.

"Memangnya vampir punya bakat?" tanya Gempa.

"Ya, kurang lebih begitu. Kita akan lihat karakter kalian dahulu." sambung Mama.

"Halilintar, kenapa dari tadi kau diam?" tanya Papa menghampiriku.

"Hm? Aku merasa sangat haus," ucapku. Kepalaku terasa memberat saat rasa haus itu semakin membakar kerongkongan.

"Itu alamiah, jadi... Amanda ambilkan minuman Halilintar." perintah Papa.

Amanda hanya mengangguk lalu menghilang dari pandangan, "Aku kembali, ini minumanmu, semoga suka!" gadis itu muncul membawakan sebuah gelas keramik.

Hm, minuman apa itu? Aromanya sedap sekali. Manis...

Aku mengambil gelas itu ragu lalu meneguk cepat isi didalamnya. Cairan itu membuat kerongkonganku sejuk sekali.

"Minuman apa ini? Rasanya enak sekali," tanyaku.

"Itu... darah!" Amanda menghilang lagi. Aku terpaku, ja-jadi yang ku minum tadi darah? Darah manusia?

Mama dan Papa sepertinya melihat kepanikkanku, "Tenanglah Halilintar, itu darah hewan buruan."

"Syukurlah..." gumamku lega, setidaknya aku tidak seperti monster.

"Baiklah, bagaimana pencarian bakatnya?" Amanda sudah duduk manis disampingku.

"Ayo kita mulai..." Papa membuka lembaran buku tua itu dengan hati-hati.

"Tapi aku mau tidur..." Blaze merengek.

"Tapi sayang, vampir itu tak bisa tidur" Mama mengelus kepalanya lembut.

"Ooo... Kalau begitu, mari kita cari bakat masing-masing." semangatnya berkobar.

Setelah ditelusuri dengan petunjuk dari buku tua itu, ternyata...

Ice berbakat mengendalikan perasaan seseorang dan situasi sekitar.

Blaze berbakat mengendalikan seseorang.

Taufan berbakat melacak seseorang.

Gempa berbakat menstranfer fikiran dan kecerdasan otak.

Amanda mampu melihat masa depan seseorang.

Sedangkan aku...?

Sedangkan aku...

Hm... Kurasa aku tak punya bakat apapun.

 **~O.o.O~**

Keesokan harinya...

Hari ini kami akan diberikan beberapa pelajaran penting mengenai kehidupan abadi. Aku rasa akan lebih menyenangkan jika kalian mendengarkannya dari Taufan.

 ** _* Sudut pandang Taufan._**

Hm... Entahlah apa yang sedang dia fikirkan sampai-sampai Halilintar mau mengoper cerita ini padaku (mungkin dia gila karena tidak tahu bakatnya sebagai vampir).

Ups...

Tatapan psikopatnya muncul lagi.

Hm...

Ku rasa aku tahu apa bakatnya pasti dia berbakat membaca fikiran orang lain.

Halilintar membelalak padaku.

"Mungkin..." ia berbicara sendiri. Hei padahal aku tidak berbicara padanya.

Aku akan menguji tebakanku ini, aku membayangkan dia sedang membunuh Amanda, seperti seorang psikopat, lalu memotong tubuhnya, mencincangnya, merobek perutnya, lalu...

"Sudah cukup! Hentikan..." dia menatapku marah, mata merah miliknya berkilat.

"Ada apa ?" tanya Amanda kebingungan. Gadis itu nampak heran melihat Halilintar yang mendadak berang.

Kakakku, Halilintar hanya geleng-geleng kepala lalu dia menyentuh tangan Gempa. Gempa mengernyit ngeri lalu dia memanggil Amanda dan memegang tangannya. Apa yang Gempa lakukan sih?

Astaga!

Aku lupa kalau Gempa bisa mentransfer fikiran dan memindahkan fikiran orang lain.

"Taufan!" seru Amanda, gadis berambut terurai sepinggang itu menatapku geram. O, oou... masalah.

 _Brag... duagh... buagh..._

Amanda memukuli ku tanpa ampun.

"Halilintar... To-tolong hentikan dia..." aku memohon dengan sungguh-sungguh. Dia melirikku sekilas, "Amanda..." Halilintar bersuara.

"Maaf Halilintar..." Amanda berhenti memukuliku lalu dia segera duduk. Tapi sorot mata Amanda masih menampakkan bahwa dia belum puas memukuliku.

"Terimakasih..." ucapku sinis, Halilintar hanya membalasnya dengan muka datar ciri khasnya.

Jadi...

Kesimpulannya Halilintar berbakat menguping (membaca fikiran orang lain). Ini bakat yang aku benci karena sangat mengganggu ku bila sedang 'PDKT' dengan seseorang.

Hari ini kami akan diajarkan cara hidup bangsa vampir. Mama dan Papaku mengajak kami ke pegunungan di bagian selatan Malaysia.

 **~O.o.O~**

Di pegunungan...

"Oke Halilintar, Taufan, Gempa, Blaze, Ice, dan Amanda, hari ini bawa hewan yang darahnya kalian hisap pertama kali." perintah Papa.

"Dan perlu kalian ingat, menghindarlah dari cahaya matahari!" sambung Mama.

"Baik!"

Kami berpencar lalu menghilang dalam lebatnya hutan. Ternyata menjadi vampir itu juga menyenangkan, bisa berlari secepat kilat tanpa menabrak apapun. Aku merasa insting kami lebih sensitif dari pada biasanya.

1 menit kemudian aku kembali membawa seekor ular piton raksasa yang bergelung di leherku.

"Bagus Taufan pantas saja bakatmu melacak," puji Papa.

Kemudian Gempa datang membawa kancil (pantas saja dia cerdik), disusul Blaze dan Ice yang membawa kijang dan elang (apa hubungannya dengan bakat mereka?) , lalu Amanda membawa seekor beruang hitam.

"Mana Halilintar...?" tanya mamaku.

"Sebentar lagi dia datang." kataku memandang gelapnya hutan nan rimbun tersebut.

"Itu kak Halilintar!" sorak Blaze sambil menunjuk arah tenggara.

Apa? Dia membawa seekor singa gunung? Itukan binatang yang ingin ku hisap darahnya tadi tapi singa itu terlalu ganas (dan itu membuatku).

"Hebat!" Papa dan Mama bertepuk tangan.

Selain itu, kami diajarkan tata cara berburu, menghapus jejak, mengendalikan diri sekitar manusia (walaupun bagian ini yang paling susah namun Halilintar terlihat biasa biasa saja).

Hari-hari kami lalui seperti biasa. Kami juga dimasukkan ke sekolah dan diwajibkan berbaur dengan manusia.

Meskipun kami hanya meminum darah hewan, tetap saja kami tergoda dan meminum...

DARAH MANUSIA...

 **~O.o.O~**

 ** _Flashback Off..._**

"Hei itu kisah terdahulu..." Halilintar nyengir aneh padaku.

Ya itu kisah silam dan kelam kami, sekarang keluargaku berada di Alaska (mumpung musim dingin) jadi kami bisa keluar rumah tanpa takut matahari. Jangan kalian fikir aku sudah berumah tangga oke, aku masih jomblo dan belum tertarik menikah. Meskipun sudah ratusan vampir dan manusia yang melamarku, aku menolaknya dengan alasan masih menikmati hidup.

Sebenarnya besok kami akan pindah sekolah ke Malaysia tepatnya di Pulau Rintis. Kami sudah sangat lama tinggal di Alaska, kami semua harus pindah supaya orang-orang tak curiga karena kami yang tidak pernah menua. Harus diakui, aku bosan ke sekolah karena tercatat kami semua sudah bersekolah di 100 tempat yang berbeda selama ini. Semuanya biasa saja, tidak ada yang baru. Jadi aku berharap semoga ada yang menarik di Pulau Rintis nanti.

 **~O.o.O~**

 ** _Yaya POV..._**

Aduh...

Hari ini aku sangat sibuk...

SMA 1 Jaya Pulau Rintis akan kedatangan 6 siswa baru dari Alaska.

Sebelumnya perkenalkan, namaku Yaya Putri Yah. Kalian bisa memanggilku Yaya, aku seorang Ketua Osis di sekolah.

Jadi, aku berfikir bahwa mereka gila dan bodoh. Kenapa harus pindah ke sini bukankah di Alaska itu menyenangkan? Kau bahkan bisa melihat turunnya salju disana.

"Yaya..." seseorang memanggilku.

"Ada apa Amar?" pria berdarah India ini berlari kecil ke tempat aku berdiri.

"Besok mereka semua datang." ia ngos-ngosan.

"Semoga saja orang ganteng ye Yaya!" huft... Ying selalu begitu, datang tanpa disadari.

"Supaya kau dapat pacar!" sambungnya tertawa. Sudahlah temanku yang satu ini selalu begitu.

"Hai, kalian kok sibuk banget?" tanya Putri, gadis berponi dengan rambut sepinggang ini mengejutkanku.

"Kita akan kedatangan murid baru hari ini!" ujat Ying antusias.

"Yeay..." Putri bersorak gembira. Bagaimana tidak, sekolah ini hanya terdapat 294 siswa. Jadi kalau mereka benar benar datang maka akan tembus angka 300 siswa.

"Semoga mereka mau berteman dengan kita." ucap Amar Deep penuh harap.

"Ya semoga saja..." gumamku.

 **~O.o.O~**

Keesokan harinya...

Semua murid berbaris di depan gerbang sekolah menantikan mereka, karena kabar burung yang aku dengar mereka sangat kaya dan tampan.

Muncullah 6 mobil dari kejauhan dengan warna-warni yang sangat mencolok.

"Hey... Itu mobil Ferrari model terbaru. LaFerrari!" teriak Nana histeris.

Hah? LaFerarri? Iklannya baru muncul di sosial media beberapa bulan yang lalu. Sekaya itukah mereka?

Mobil tersebut melaju sangat kencang ke arah kami.

 _Ciiit... driit.._.

Bunyi ban yang bergesekkan dengan aspal sangat memekakkan telinga.

"Dasar tolol." umpatku kaget.

Mobil yang pertama sampai berwarna merah delima, begitu mengkilap. Seorang pemuda turun, memakai topi menghadap kedepan dan jaket hitam lengan panjang dengan paduan garis merah menyala. Jika dilihat secara kasat mata dia memang sangat tampan, bahkan nyaris sempurna tetapi (kurasa) dia ganas seperti singa.

Mobil kedua berwarna oranye, seorang perempuan cantik turun dengan dress selutut yang sangat anggun.

Mobil ketiga berwarna biru pekat dan muncul seorang pemuda, apa?! Dia mirip dengan yang pertama mungkin mereka kembar. Pemuda itu langsung mengumpat pada pemuda yang pertama kali turun.

"Kau curang." serunya tetapi pemuda yang pertama tadi seakan tidak menghiraukannya.

Lalu mobil berwarna coklat, biru muda, dan merah keoranyean datang. Mereka semua turun oh tidak... Mimpi apa aku semalam?

Mereka kembar lima. Yang satu dingin, yang satu suka nyerocos, satu lagi nampak lebih dewasa, yang satu lagi kekanak-kanakkan, dan yang terakhir terlihat biasa saja.

Itu hanya tebakanku. Semua orang yang melihat mereka berteriak histeris.

Tampan sekali... Wuish cantik... Handsome... Semua pujian terlontar dari mulut semua murid.

Pemuda berjaket hitam merah itu mengangkat topinya sedikit lebih ke atas, menampakkan iris matanya nan berkilau. Pemuda itu mengedarkan pandangannya, dia nampak memberi isyarat kepada para saudaranya untuk berjalan.

 _Tap... trap... trap..._

Setiap langkah kaki mereka diikuti oleh hembussan angin. Mereka menerobos para murid yang mempersempit jalan tanpa menabrak siapapun.

"Hey, kau!" seru pemuda yang mengenakan topi miring, mata hitamnya nampak memandangku penuh kekaguman dari jauh.

"Siapa? Aku?" tanyaku melihat kiri-kanan.

"Iya kau, kakakku yang kau bilang nyaris sempurna itu bilang kalau tebakanmu benar tentang kami!" serunya.

"Maksudmu? Tebakan apa?"

"Tebakanmu, tentang karakter dasar kami..." dia berlalu sambil mengejar ketertinggalan langkahnya dari saudaranya.

Hah? Kenapa dia tahu kalau aku bilang pemuda berjaket hitam merah dengan topi berlambang petir itu nyaris sempurna?

Tapi bukankah aku hanya mengatakannya didalam hati? Lalu kenapa dia tahu?

Ah sudahlah, hari ini aku sibuk menyusun ulang jadwal kelas dan lain sebagainya.

Tapi aku penasaran...

Siapa mereka?

 **~To Be Continue~**

 **Yeaay selesai, alhamdullillah Ocha berhasil mengedit fic ini dengan cepat. Ya walaupun tanda bacanya masih berantakkan. Maaf banget, ini fic Ocha gantungin, terus ini apdet emang ala-cepatnya. Jadi mohon maaf kalau banyak typo.**

 **Oke dah terimakasih buat semua orang yang udah follow, favorit, dan reviews fic ini.**

 **Buat Dark Readers tinggalkan jejak oke *ngedip mata.**

 **So? Mind to review?**

 **Sampai jumpa chapter selanjutnya,**

 **Salam kiyut...**

 **~ Ochandy ~**


	3. Chapter 3 (Sekolah Baru)

_Tap... trap... trap..._

 _Setiap langkah kaki mereka diikuti oleh hembussan angin. Mereka menerobos para murid yang mempersempit jalan tanpa menabrak siapapun._

 _"Hey, kau!" seru pemuda yang mengenakan topi miring, mata hitamnya nampak memandangku penuh kekaguman dari jauh._

 _"Siapa? Aku?" tanyaku melihat kiri-kanan._

 _"Iya kau, kakakku yang kau bilang nyaris sempurna itu bilang kalau tebakkanmu benar tentang kami!" serunya._

 _"Maksudmu? Tebakan apa?"_

 _"Tebakanmu, tentang karakter dasar kami..." dia berlalu sambil mengejar ketertinggalan langkahnya dari saudaranya._

 _Hah? Kenapa dia tahu kalau aku bilang pemuda berjaket hitam merah dengan topi berlambang petir itu nyaris sempurna?_

 _Tapi bukankah aku hanya mengatakannya didalam hati? Lalu kenapa dia tahu?_

 _Ah sudahlah, hari ini aku sibuk menyusun ulang jadwal kelas dan lain sebagainya._

 _Tapi aku penasaran..._

 _Siapa mereka?_

 **The Vampire Schooling**

• **~~ ( Sekolah Baru ) ~~•**

'

 **By : Ochandy/Ananda**

'

 **Rate : T semi M (buat jaga-jaga)**

'

 **Disclaimer : Boboiboy All Elemental Friends**

 **(Boboiboy hanya milik Monsta/Animonsta Studio)**

'

 **Inspiration : Twilight (ya beberapa scene Ocha ambil dari sini, tapi gak semuanya PAHAM!)**

'

 **Hai, Ocha comeback again setelah sekian abad menghilang akhirnya ane nongol kembali… Hoyeee, sebenarnya udah lama pengen ane up-date tapi, my phone hwueee TT-TT oke abaikan.**

'

 **Don't Like? Don't Read!**

'

 **Happy Reading...**

'

'

'

 **~ The Vampire Schooling ~**

 **• New Student's? •**

 ** _Halilintar POV…_**

Hm… Tidak ada yang menarik. Semuanya kurang lebih sama. Setidaknya perkataan Taufan sebelum berangkat kesini tadi memang benar,

" _Kak Halilintar, kita akan mendapatkan banyak fans atau bahkan darah segar?"_

Dia berujar dengan senyuman yang membuatku ingin muntah saat melihatnya. Tolong ingatkan aku untuk menghajarnya karena dia sudah sudah berfikiran yang bukan-bukan.

Setiap kehadiran kami sebagai murid baru di suatu sekolah pasti selalu diiringi dengan decak kagum seluruh murid, terlebih kaum hawa. Kini aku mendengar beragam pujian yang paling baik di atas dunia saat kakiku baru saja menginjak tanah lembab Pulau Rintis. Dan inilah yang membuatku berharap agar bakatku untuk membaca fikiran tidak ada, karena kini kepalaku hamper pecah dipenuhi oleh beragam pujian, mulai dari,

" _Kyaaa mereka tampan sekali…"_

" _Kyaaa lihat gadis itu, dia bahkan mengalahkan super model yang aku lihat di majalah fashion kemarin…"_

" _Apakah seperti ini wujudnya malaikat tanpa sayap? Melihatnya saja aku ingin berteriak."_

" _Oh Tuhan, buatlah salah satu diantara mereka menjadi pacarku…"_

" _Aku tidak percaya murid-murid tampan seperti mereka mau sekolah disini…"_

Dan beragam pujian lainnya yang tidak bisa ku sampaikan karena terlalu berlebihan. Hampir semua dari mereka memuji dengan kalimat yang err, alay? Aku hanya tidak bisa mendengar fiikiran seseorang sejauh ini, gadis yang memakai sweeter merah muda di ujung sana. Sebelumnya bakatku ini tidak terbatas dan aku bisa membaca fikiran siapaun. Aku sempat berfikir bahwa bakatku ini terpental darinya, intinya aku menarik kesimpulan bahwa aku tidak bisa membaca fikirannya. Tapi, mungkinkah? Mustahil!

Atau dia sedang tidak memikirkan apapun saat ini? Sebelum aku sempat berfikir lebih jauh, akhirnya aku bisa mendengar suara fikirannya…

"… _Jika dilihat secara kasat mata dia memang sangat tampan, bahkan nyaris sempurna…_

… _Mereka kembar lima. Yang satu dingin, yang satu suka nyerocos, satu lagi nampak lebih dewasa, yang satu lagi kekanak-kanakkan, dan yang terakhir terlihat biasa saja._

 _Itu hanya tebakanku. Semua orang yang melihat mereka berteriak histeris. Tampan sekali... Wuish cantik... Handsome... Semua pujian terlontar dari mulut semua murid…,-"_

Aneh, kenapa aku hanya bisa mendengar potongannya saja, fikiran gadis itu seolah sudah diberi filter sehingga aku hanya bisa mendengar yang baiknya saja. Dia tidak terdengar memuji ataupun mengejek, dia juga tidak terpesona seperti yang lainnya.

"Ada yang menarik perhatianmu, kak Halilintar?" Gempa menyikutku pelan menyadari raut wajahku.

"Ya, seorang gadis yang berdiri di ujung searah jarum jam, angka dua…" ucapku berbisik.

" _Mana? Gadis yang mana?!"_ suara fikiran Taufan histeris.

"Kau berlebihan Taufan." tegur Gempa.

Taufan tidak menanggapi ucapan Gempa, dia menolehkan kepalanya lalu melihat gadis itu ragu, "Apa yang menarik darinya?" tanyanya.

"Dia bisa menebak karakter dasar kita dengan melihat tanpa mengenal." jawabku. Semua saudaraku nampak terkejut dengan perkataanku tadi.

"Benarkah?" tanya Amanda. Aku hanya mengangguk pelan pertanda jawabannya iya.

"Boleh aku mendengar suara fikirannya? Aku mohon…" Taufan mengedipkan matanya dengan cepat. Aku memutar mata malas sebelum akhirnya menyentuh tangan Gempa dan menyuruhnya untuk mentransfer suara fikiran tersebut ke adikku yang paling bawel itu.

Taufan mendengarnya dengan seksama, dari wajahnya terpancar rasa takjub yang amat sangat.

"Sudahlah, ayo…" desisku memberi aba-aba untuk menembus kerumunan murid-murid seolah semut yang sedang mengerubungi gula.

 _"Hey, kau!"_ Taufan meneriakinya dari kejauhan. Spontan saja tindakannya ini mendapat reaksi aneh oleh semua orang karena menganggap 'Dia bicara dengan siapa?'.

 _"Siapa? Aku?"_ samar-samar aku mendengar sahutan gadis itu, tersirat nada ragu dalam ucapannya.

 _"Iya kau, kakakku yang kau bilang nyaris sempurna itu bilang kalau tebakkanmu benar tentang kami!"_ sepertinya Taufan tidak ikhlas saat mengatakan kata 'nyaris sempurna' itu. Aku bisa melihat pupilnya meruncing sesaat sebelum akhirnya melihat gadis itu.

Dia, gadis yang memakai sweeter berwarna merah muda itu jelas nampak kebingungan atau lebih tepatnya keheranan. _"Maksudmu? Tebakan apa?"_ tanyanya, suaranya bahkan nyaris hilang dihembus angin jika saja indra pendengaranku tidak tajam.

 _"Tebakanmu, tentang karakter dasar kami..."_ Taufan memperjelas lalu mengejar ketertinggalannya dari kami. Dan bisa aku tebak bahwa kini gadis itu hanya memandangi Taufan dengan penuh rasa penasaran

Taufan setengah berlari menghadang jalanku, "Ah kakak gak asik…" ucapnya mengerucutkan bibir monyongnya itu. Aku hanya menatapnya enggan lalu menerobosnya. "Kakak!" gerutunya.

"Kalian juga, kenapa kalian meninggalkanku?" tanyanya dengan nada sedih yang dibuat-buat.

"Kau juga yang salah. Kita belum resmi sekolah disini dan kau malah bicara dengan gadis itu dan membuatnya kebingungan." Taufan mengabaikan ucapanku dengan bersiul-siul gak jelas.

"Palingan juga pengen PDKT…" Amanda meledeknya.

"Namanya juga PLAYBOY KELAS KAKAP!" Blaze dan Ice ikut mengoloknya.

Taufan menatap tajam mereka bertiga sambil mengepalkan tangannya "Ya, karena ini masih pagi dan kita masih baru. Aku tidak ingin membuat gedung sekolah ini hancur dengan sekali hantam." dia menyeringai.

"Coba saja, kalau kau berani melakukannya berarti kau meminta untuk digalikan kuburmu!" ancamku.

"Sudahlah, kalian ini… sekarang lebih baik kita cari kantor kepala sekolahnya." seperti biasa, Gempa selalu menyudahi pertengkaran kecil-kecilan ini.

"Kalau begitu ikuti aku…" seru Taufan bersemangat. Dia memimpin di depan dengan bakat lacaknya.

Kami berenam berjalan menyusuri koridor sekolah yang cukup luas ini, dinding-dindingnya di cat berwarna soft cream dengan beberapa tanaman gantung yang menghias di tempat-tempat tertentu. Ada banyak retakan rambut disana yang aku yakini sebagai dampak dari hujan yang sering turun membasahi kota kecil ini. Lantainya berkeramik putih, sangat bersih, aku yakin murid-murid disini cinta kebersihan buktinya tidak ada sedikit noda lumpur pun di keramik lantainya. Beberapa pasang mata murid yang berpapasan di koridor memperhatikan kami dengan takjub atau terpesona? Entahlah…

"Ekhem…" Taufan berdehem, "Kita sampai!" serunya berhenti di depan sebuah pintu. Di atasnya nampak sebuah papan kecil yang bertuliskan **_Ruang Kepala Sekolah_**. Gempa merapikan setelan jaketnya lalu melirik kami satu per satu, "Aku harap kalian sedikit lebih manusiawi." ujarnya.

"Ya… ya… ya… lebih manusiawi. Kau harus lebih manusiawi Ice…" adikku yang _hyperaktif_ nomor 2 setelah Taufan menepuk pundak Air.

"Ya aku dengar…" sahut adikku yang paling MaGer itu sambil meregangkan otot-otot tulangnya. "Aroma darah orang-orang disini tidak ada yang manis…" dia berkomentar.

"Ice, jangan berfikiran yang macam-macam!" Amanda menegurnya. Ice terkekeh pelan, "Kau ini terlalu serius Amanda, aku hanya bercanda."

"Terserah…" Amanda memasang wajah masam. "Bisakah tidak ada perdebatan sehari saja?" tanya Gempa.

"Jawabannya tidak," kataku membuat Gempa sedikit meradang.

"Ayo masuk!"

 _Ceklek…_

Gempa memutar knop pintu perlahan.

 _Kriet…_

Pintu berkayu jati itu bergesekan dengan keramik lantai.

"Permisi…?" Gempa melongokan kepalanya.

Kami berenam segera masuk ke dalam ruangan yang cukup luas itu _." Kosong? Tidak ada orang?"_ suara fikiran Gempa menari di kepalaku. "Ada…" bisikku pelan.

"Selamat pagi wahai calon murid baru kebenaran…" seorang pria seumuran Papa muncul dari balik daun pintu.

" _What the?"_ fikiran Taufan terputus saat melihat pria itu.

Apa ini pantas disebut dengan kepala sekolah? Pria itu berdiri dengan tegap dihadapan kami semua. Baiklah akan ku deskripsikan bagaimana penampakannya. Berbadan tambun, mengenakan topeng merah yang menutupi matanya, dan…

Kumis hitam yang mengalahkan lebatnya _Hutan Amazon_ dan _Sungai Nil…_ Oke, abaikan! Itu kutipan pemikiran Taufan.

Lelucon macam apa ini? Pria itu memakai baju super hero super ketat ala Superman yang gagal paham. Ini adalah kepala sekolah _anti-mainstreem_ yang pernah aku temui seumur hidup. DASAR KONYOL!

Saudara-saudariku memandangnya dengan sebelah alis terangkat, mereka nampak mati-matian meredam tawa dengan mengembungkan pipi.

" _Ini benar-benar konyol…"_ –Amanda.

" _Ini Kepala Sekolah atau apa sih?"_ –Ice.

" _Bhahahaks, lihat kumisnyya itu begitu rimbun bagaikan Hutan Amazon…"_ –Taufan.

" _Aku tidak bisa berkomentar apa-apa…"_ –Gempa.

" _LUAR BINASYAH!"_ –Blaze.

"Maaf pak…-," Amanda menggantungkan kalimatnya.

"Zola…" sahut pria itu cepat.

"Baik, maaf Pak Zola, kami sudah menyelesaikan administrasi pendaftaran calon murid baru kemarin. Jadi, bolehkah kami meminta jadwal kelasnya?" tanya Amanda. Kepala Sekolah itu manggut-manggut sejenak lalu mengacak-acak isi laci meja kerjanya. Dia mengeluarkan beberapa lembar kertas dari balik sana.

"Ini jadwalnya, ngomong-ngomong siapa nama ayah dan ibu kalian?" dia bertanya seraya menyodorkan lembaran tersebut pada Amanda.

"Boboiboy dan Hanna…" jawab Gempa singkat.

"Maksudmu, Dokter Boboiboy dan Hanna?! Dokter yang berhasil menyelamatkan Perdana Menteri diasaat dokter-dokter lain menyerah?" dia mulai histeris.

" _Benarkah? Inikah anak-anak mereka?"_ fikiran Pak Zola bertanya-tanya.

"Ya?" Taufan nampak ragu mengatakannya.

"Woah, ini merupakan suatu kehormatan bagiku. Semoga kalian betah sekolah disini, dan bersenang-senanglah!" serunya.

"Sebelumnya terimakasih pak… kami pamit dulu…" pamit Gempa sopan lalu beranjak keluar diikuti oleh kami semua.

 **~o.O.o~**

Taufan melesat menjauh dari ruangan tersebut. Dia berdiri di ujung koridor memegangi lututnya. "Bhahahaks, coba kalian lihat kepala sekolah itu! Sangat konyol…" dia cekikikan meluapkan tawanya yang sempat teredam.

"Konyol sekali…" Blaze menimpalinya.

"Itu kepala sekolah paling aneh yang pernah aku jumpai selama seratus tahun kebelakangan."

"Aku setuju…" Gempa tertawa pelan.

"Sekarang kita mau kemana?" tanya Amanda melirik arloji hitam yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kirinya. "Sekarang masih pukul 07.30, pukul 08.00 bel masuk akan berbunyi. Berarti 30 menit lagi…" sambungnya.

"Hm, bagaimana kalau ke kantin?" usul Taufan.

"Ide yang bagus, bagaimana Halilintar?" Amanda meminta pendapatku.

"Terserah…" jawabku singkat.

"Oke sudah diputuskan, ayo kita pergi!" seru Taufan bersemangat.

 **~o.O.o~**

 ** _Yaya POV…_**

Aku menghentak-hentakan kaki kesal melangkah menuju meja kantin tempat biasa aku dan sahabatku berceloteh ria tanpa ada yang mengganggu. Enak saja kepala sekolah itu menyuruh-nyuruhku membuat jadwal kelas baru, itukan tugasnya. Lagian aku tidak digaji untuk melakukan hal ini. Tanganku membawa nampan berisi makanan kesukaanku (di sekolah) yang telah ku pesan sedari tadi.

Sesampai disana, aku menghempaskan bokongku ke kursi sambil mendengus kasar yang langsung ditanggapi oleh dua sahabat baikku.

"Kenapa ini? Pagi-pagi mulutnya udah monyong…" celetuk Ying.

"Tahu, udah kayak bebek yang nyebrang kemarin…" Amar ikut-ikutan menimpali.

Aku mengabaikannya, suasana hatiku sedang buruk saat ini. Aku raih roti _sandwich_ yang ku pesan tadi lalu menggigitnya kasar.

"Kenapa sih?" gadis berkacamata bundar itu menyenggolku.

"Tau ah…" jawabku jutek.

"Buset galak amat…" nyali Amar langsung ciut saat aku memberikan tatapan menusuk.

"Pantas aja gak ada cowok yang mau sama kamu, dasar galak…" celetuk Ying yang langsung aku hadiahi death-glare.

Ying langsung menunduk lalu mengoceh gak jelas. "Kalau tidak mau cerita ya sudah," sahabatku itu memonyongkan bibirnya.

Aku mengunyah perlahan makananku lalu menelannya, "Itu, Pak Kumis Hutan Tropis…" jawabku.

"Maksudmu, Pak Zola?" tanya Amar.

"Siapa lagi orang yang punya kumis selebat Hutan Tropis?" kataku memberungut kesal.

"Memangnya ada apa lagi?" Ying bertanya lagi.

"Dia menyuruhku membuat jadwal kelas yang baru, padahal itukan tugasnya…" jelasku.

"Bukankah sudah aku bilang, itulah konsekuensi sebagai Ketua OSIS…" Amar menutup buku novel yang dibacanya.

"Menjadi sasaran pelimpahan pekerjaan juga…" Ying menyerobot.

Aku memutar mata malas, "Ya… ya… ya…" ujarku seraya menengguk sekaleng _soft-drink_ sampai tak bersisa. Mereka berdua sudah terbiasa dengan sikapku yang satu ini, jika aku sudah kalah bicara maka aku akan selalu bilang _ya… ya… ya…_

Entah ini nyata atau perasaanku saja ya? Aku merasakan suhu udara sekitar mendadak lebih rendah dan semuanya hening tak bersuara. Bahkan aku saking heningnya, aku bisa mendengar desiran angin yang menyelinap melalui celah-celah fentilasi.

 _Bush… hyush…_

Apa hujan akan turun lagi?

 _Tap… trap… trap…_

Suara nyaring derap langkah kaki menyapa indra pendengaranku. Dari dinding kaca kantin aku melihat keenam murid baru itu berjalan dengan anggunnya. Entah sepatu apa yang mereka kenakan sampai-sampai suara gesekannya begitu nyaring.

 _Kriet…_

Pemuda yang memakai jaket hitam dengan corak merah menyambar membuka pintu seiring dengan hembusan angin yang menyertainya. Mereka berenam masuk, membentuk barisan pin bowling yang amat rapi dengan pemuda merah yang paling depan.

Raut wajah mereka datar, tidak ada ketertarikan yang ada disana, mungkin kata bosan lebih tepat untuk mewakili ekspresi mereka saat ini. Entah aku yang salah lihat,sepertinya pemuda berjaket hitam merah itu tengah bicara dengan mulut terkatup dengan saudara-saudarinya.

Rasanya kantin ini sudah jadi kuburan saking heningnya.

" _KYAAAA! LIHATLAH MAKHLUK CIPTAAN TUHAN INI, MEREKA BEGITU SEMPURNA!" suara cempreng milik seorang gadis idot yang ada berada di paling ujung kantin. Seperkian detik dari perkataannya tadi, mendadak gadis itu kejang-kejang lalu jatuh pingsan._

" _Eih?"_ pemuda yang berbicara padaku tadi pagi memiringkan kepalanya.

"Lebay…" komentarnya.

Bisa kudengar pemuda yang memimpin jalan mereka berdecak kesal. "Kau terlihat seperti orang bodoh jika memiringkan kepalamu seperti itu!" samar-samar aku mendengar suara dari pemuda berjaket merah tersebut.

"Sudahlah…" pemuda yang mengenakan jaket hitam dengan corak keemasan menepuk pundaknya. "Ayo kita duduk." ajaknya.

" _Umh…_ kurasa yang dikatakannya benar," pemuda yang berjaket aquamarine itu menyenggol pemuda yang masih dengan pose kepala miringnya. " _Well_ …" pemuda itu mengendikan bahu dan kembali menegakan kepalanya.

"Ayo jalan!"

Pemuda yang berjaket hitam corak merah itu melangkahkan kakinya menuju (ku rasa) dua meja dari tempatku berada. Dia mengangkat topinya sedikit lebih ke atas menampakan poninya yang berantakan. Jari-jarinya digunakan sebagai pengganti sisir untuk merapikan rambutnya itu. Dan pada saat itu juga…

Mataku tanpa sengaja beradu pandang dengannya…

Dia terpaku demikian aku, tatapan matanya begitu tajam, nyaris mematikan.

Hitam legam bahkan mengalahkan pekatnya malam. Matanya nampak bagai terowongan tak berujung, aku bahkan tidak bisa menemukan titik terang seperti mata orang-orang lain. Begitu kosong dipenuhi kehampaan, seolah tak ada kehidupan di matanya.

Entah mengapa aku merasa hanyut dengan pandangan kosongnya itu, aku tercekat dan aku merasakan kegelapan yang tersembunyi disana.

" _Yaya…"_

" _Yaya…?"_

" _Halilintar hentikan!"_

" _Halilintar aku bilang berhenti!"_

" _Halilintar!"_

Dia tersadar dan memalingkan wajah segera.

"Hah!" aku menarik nafas sedalam mungkin, paru-paruku rasanya telah kehabisan oksigen. Kenapa? Apa yang terjadi padaku?

"Huft… huft…" aku berusaha menstabilkan nafasku.

Pemuda itu masih berdiri kaku disana, dia menurunkan topinya lebih kebawah menutupi matanya dengan naungan topi tersebut. Aku mendengarnya mendesah kecewa lalu segera duduk menyusul saudara-saudarinya.

"Yaya… kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Amar dan Ying nampak khawatir.

"K-kenapa? Aku b-baik-baik saja kok…" jawabku gugup.

"Kau terlalu lama memandanginya, jangan-jangan kau jatuh cinta padanya…" Ying menyikutku lalu mengedip jahil.

"Cieeee…" ledeknya.

"Bunga-bunga cinta bermekaran…" hadeh, dasar Amar korban iklan.

"KALIAN!" geramku dipenuhi aura-aura gelap.

"Hehehe…. Ampun Mak Lampir…" pemuda keturunan India dan gadis berkacamata bundar itu merengek memohon ampun saat aku menggebuki mereka dengan buku-buku Amar yang terletak di atas meja kantin.

"Awas saja kalau kalian ma-,"

"Hay Yaya, bagaimana liburanmu kemarin?"

"K-kau…?!"

 **~O.o.O~**

 ** _Halilintar POV…_**

Apa yang terjadi padaku? Kenapa aku mendadak begini?

"Halilintar, kau nyaris membunuhnya…" Amanda bersuara. "Kau kenapa?" tanyanya.

"A-aku tidak tahu, entah kenapa saat matanya berusaha menerawang ke dalam mataku insting pertahanan diriku langsung muncul begitu saja dan pengendalian diriku hampir terlepas." ujarku frustasi.

"Aneh, sudah beberapa dekade bakat mematikanmu itu tidak pernah muncul, kak Halilintar…" Gempa nampak berfikir keras.

"Untung saja kau cepat sadar, kalau tidak… aku tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi pada gadis itu…" Amanda melirik gadis yang memakai sweeter merah jambu itu sekilas.

"Tentu saja dia akan mati di tempat." Taufan menopang dagunya.

"Kakak belum memasuki fikirannya bukan?" Api bertanya dengan wajah _ngeri._

"Tidak, fikiran gadis itu terlalu netral. Selalu hening, fikirannya akan ada kalau dia berbicara dan takdir menyelamatkan nyawanya." Mataku terpejam rapat, deru nafasku mulai teratur saat mereka (para saudaraku) meyakinkanku bahwa aku tida membunuhnya.

"Bakat itu selalu muncul tanpa aku sadari…" desahku.

"Hm, itu berarti gadis itu memiliki sesuatu yang spesial sehingga bisa memancing bakat mematikan itu keluar." Air menyampaikan analisanya.

"Mungkin," jawabku singkat.

"Nanti akan kita tanyakan pada Papa dan Mama…" saran Gempa. Aku hanya mengangguk pelan, jika benar ada apa dari gadis itu?

 _Bush… hyush…_

Terlalu hangat, suhu tubuh siapa ini. Aromanya, aku mengenalnya. Mendadak tubuhku membeku sekelabat memori itu muncul kembali.

"Kau kenapa Halilintar?" tanya Amanda menyadari keganjilan dariku.

"Rasakan dan cium aromanya." desisku.

Semua saudaraku menurutinya, mereka terbelalak dan memandangiku.

" _Werewolf_ …" bisikku.

 ** _~To Be Continued~_**

 **Kyaaa akhirnya oh akhirnya daku bisa beli paket lagi buat Up-Date my fic muehehe XD *ketawa bahagia. Hwueee aku bahagia sekalee… maaf kalau lama Up-Datenya sebenarnya mau ane post seminggu yang lalu tapi… kuotaku sekarat lah TT-TT hwueee *mewek.**

 **Oke mari berbalas reviews XD**

 **Sarhyqilah :**

Muehehe, sebelumnya terimakasih mau review fanficnya ane, ini sudah dilanjutkan and moga-moga ini udah panjang yak XD

 **Guest :**

Sip, ini sudah dilanjutkan maaf lama XD

 **Haliya :**

Maaf kalau lama up-datenya XD

 **Sonata Meirin :**

Oke, ini sudah dilanjutkan kok, semoga suka. Btw, thank for review ;)

 **Rampagning Snow :**

Thank for review :)

 **Alya 367 :**

Whee Alya janganlah kamu kumat naak :v nanti emak bagi kamu obat… terimakasih dah mampir ;)

 **Diah869 :**

Woah ada kak Diah, terimakasih mau review kak XD O iya maaf yak arena gak bisa Up-Date kilat *nyengir

 **Eru Cute03 :**

Ini tisu *nyodorin kotak tisu/kotaknya doang XD mimisannya sudah reda kah? O iya sudah selesai joget belum? / digampar. Hehehe terimakasih sudah me-review ;)

 **ImeL's383 :**

Namanya juga Taufan pastilah selalu menggoda Halilintar, iya kan? *ngedip ke Hali.

Hali : …

Yah dikacangin, maaf ya kalau lama Up-Datenya XD Hm, hari pertama mereka sekolah ya gitu deh di chapter depan XD

 **Ayaa-chan :**

Maaf ya kalau Up-Datenya lama XD ane lagi kehabisan kuota XD jarang-jarang ane buka internet sekarang habis hapenya telah berpulang dan laptopnya kadang eror XD map kalau curcol, ini udah ane next semoga suka…

 **IntonPutri Ice Diamond :**

Belum cukup setahun juga ane telantarin XD *kayak niat setahun menelantarkan yak XD hehehe makasih nak kamu sudah review ceritaku muach muach (?) XD dunia akhir zaman / plaak

 **Vanila Blue12 :**

Ini sudah dilanjutkan, semoga suka :)

 **Dan Ocha mengucapkan terimakasiih yang sebesar-besarnya kepada para Readers yang telah berkenan mereviews, favorit, dan yang telah memfollow cerita ini. Terimakasih banyak *bungkuk-bungkuk. Ocha juga mau minta maaf kalau jarang Up-Date dan membuat Readers menunggu. Maaf kalau ada kesalahan dalam fic maupun dalam perkataan ane, yang mau review silahkan, gunakanlah bahasa yang baik dan sopan.**

 **So, mind to RnR?**

 **Jangan jadi Dark Readers lagi dong!**

 **Salam Kiyut :)**

 **~Ochandy~**


	4. Chapter 4 (Masalah)

_Terlalu hangat, suhu tubuh siapa ini. Aromanya, aku mengenalnya. Mendadak tubuhku membeku sekelabat memori itu muncul kembali._

" _Kau kenapa Halilintar?" tanya Amanda menyadari keganjilan dariku._

" _Rasakan dan cium aromanya." desisku._

 _Semua saudaraku menurutinya mereka terbelalak dan memandangiku._

" _Werewolf…" bisikku._

 **The Vampire Schooling**

• **~~ ( Masalah ) ~~•**

'

 **By : Ochandy/Ananda**

'

 **Rate : T semi M (buat jaga-jaga)**

'

 **Disclaimer : Boboiboy All Elemental Friends**

 **(Boboiboy hanya milik Monsta/Animonsta Studio)**

'

 **Inspiration : Twilight (ya beberapa scene Ocha ambil dari sini, tapi gak semuanya PAHAM!)**

'

 **Hai, Ocha comeback again setelah sekian abad menghilang akhirnya ane nongol kembali… Hoyeee, adakah para Readers yang kangen padaku? /Plaak. Hyeee terimakasih atas review dari para Readers yang hati. So jangan lama-lama silahkan menikmati(?)**

'

 **Don't Like? Don't Read!**

'

 **Happy Reading...**

'

'

'

 **~ The Vampire Schooling ~**

 **• Fitnah •**

 ** _Author POV…_**

"Hay Yaya, bagaimana liburanmu kemarin?"

"K-kau…?!" mata gadis ini membulat menyadari sesosok pemuda yang sudah duduk manis disampingnya. Dia, dengan rambut bagian belakang yang mencuat seperti pantat ayam itu…

" _Bukankah dia bilang tidak akan muncul lagi dihadapanku?!"_ batinnya jengkel.

Pemuda berambut dark violet itu terkekeh, "Sudah aku duga kau pasti terkejut…" lanjutnya mengambil makanan yang tersaji di nampan milik Ying.

"Hey!" seru gadis berkacamata bundar itu tidak terima.

"Kenapa kau masih disini?" tanya Yaya dengan dingin. Pemuda itu mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "Kau ini tidak berubah ya." Katanya memandangi gadis yang mengenakan sweeter berwarna merah jambu itu.

Yaya memutar mata malas, pemuda ini benar-benar gila! Terkadang dia baik padanya, terkadang dia menjengkelkan, dan terkadang sok cool, dingin, jutek, cuek dll…

"Sepertinya kau harus memeriksa kejiwaanmu, Kaizo…" sarannya setengah menyindir.

"Untuk apa? Aku baik-baik saja…" pemuda yang bernama Kaizo itu memainkan jari-jarinya nan lentik.

Mata merah darah miliknya melihat seluruh penjuru kantin, "Aku mendengar kabar angin, katanya ada murid baru. Apa mereka ada disini?" tanyanya.

"Ada, mereka duduk tepat dibelakangmu." tunjuk Yaya.

Pemuda ini segera melirik ke meja belakang, mendadak rahangnya mengeras dan pupil matanya melebar. Yaya, Ying, dan Amar yang menyadari perubahan raut wajah Kaizo kebingungan.

"Kau kenapa, Kaizo?" tanya mereka hati-hati.

"Aku pergi dulu." dia beranjak dengan cepat lalu menghilang begitu saja.

"Dia, kenapa?" tanya Amar. Yaya dan Ying hanya saling pandang lalu mengendikan bahu ragu.

 **~O.o.O~**

 ** _Halilintar POV…_**

"Kau kenapa Halilintar?" tanya Amanda menyadari keganjilan dariku.

"Rasakan dan cium aromanya." desisku.

Semua saudaraku menurutinya mereka terbelalak dan memandangiku.

"Werewolf…" bisikku. Tepat seperkian detik setelah aku bicara, pemuda yang duduk bersama gadis itu berbalik menatapku. Matanya penuh kebencian, fikirannya kosong tapi aku yakin bahwa jika ia berbicara maka dia akan mengumpat. Dengan cepat dia beranjak keluar dari kantin dengan amarah dan kebencian yang masih berbekas.

"Bukankah dia itu kakaknya Fang?" tanya Gempa.

"Maksudmu, dia, kakaknya yang telah mencampakan pemuda malang (Fang) itu setelah mengetahui bahwa adiknya telah bertransformasinya menjadi vampir?" Amanda memperjelas ucapan Gempa.

"Seingatku, namanya Kaizo…" ucapku.

"Ooo, jadi dia yang menuduh _Clan_ kita atas perubahan takdir adiknya." Taufan mengetuk-ngetuk meja dengan jarinya.

"Hm, apa Fang sekolah disini? Aku punya rencana yang bagus." Ice tersenyum aneh padaku.

"Kau kenapa?" tanyaku heran sekaligus jengkel karena sekarang adik-adik teladanku sudah berubah menjadi macam Taufan. Ice tak menjawab, dia menyuruh Amanda dan Taufan untuk melacak keberadaan Fang.

"Fang, dia bersekolah disini tanggal 01-September-2016. Tapi saat mengetahui sang kakak pindah kemari dia mendadak hilang sebulan terakhir. Hanya itu yang aku dapat… Keberadaannya benar-benar tidak terdeteksi bahkan oleh Taufan." Amanda menghentikan aktivitas menerawangnya itu.

Semuanya terdiam, terlarut dengan fikiran masing-masing. Aku hanya mematikan bakat membaca fikiranku saat ini. Karena membaca fikiran mereka sama saja dengan membaca sebuah novel tak berujung.

KRIIIIING…

Bel masuk berbunyi, seluruh murid nampak berhamburan keluar dari kantin. Kami berdiri memandangi jadwal kelas masing-masing, yang diberikan oleh kepala sekolah tadi.

"Heh,payah! Aku dapat kelas Sejarah lagi!" gerutu Amanda.

"Kalau aku, Kesenian…" ucap Taufan tertawa meledek. Kesenian? Lupakan itu, jika Taufan tidak sadar statusnya saat ini maka dia bisa memahat ukiran patung Liberty dengan sempurna.

"Aku, Matematika," jawab Gempa biasa-biasa saja.

"Olahraga..." seru Blaze bersemangat.

"Aku, Bahasa Asing dan Biologi…" Ice memandang jadwalnya dengan malas.

"Aku Fisika, setelah itu Biologi nanti setelah jam pelajaran pertama berakhir kita harus segera pulang." Aku mengingatkan mereka akan janji pertemuan dengan _Clan Victory_ nantinya.

"Ya kami tahu…" jawab mereka serentak. Merasa suasana cukup sepi, kami segera melesat ke kelas masing-masing.

 **~O.o.O~**

 **(SKIP)**

 ** _Yaya POV…_**

Huft, akhirnya jam pelajaran pertama berakhir. Aku membereskan buku-bukuku dengan cepat lalu bergegas keluar kelas. Tas yang berwarna senada dengan sweeterku itu nampak penuh berisi beragam buku pelajaran yang super tebal.

Hm, sekarang aku harus memasuki kelas Biologi. Sebaiknya aku tidak terlambat karena gurunya adalah yang paling killer seantero sekolah, Guru Zila. Aku mempercepat langkahku melewati koridor penghubung, perasaanku hari ini terlalu banyak angin yang berhembus.

 _Trap… trap… trap…_

Suara lantai yang beradu dengan sepatu itu kembali terdengar. Aku menoleh ke belakang untuk melihat siapa yang berjalan dengan langkah kaki yang begitu menggema.

Pemuda itu, dia berjalan dengan tegapnya menyusuri koridor dibelakangku. Topinya diturunkan sedikit lebih ke bawah menutupi mata hitam legam miliknya. Jaket hitam dengan corak merah menyambar itu sedikit terbuka menampakan kaos putih polos yang dikenakannya. Entah mengapa jantungku berdetak tak karuan, tiba-tiba sekelabat memori masa kecilku muncul dengan cepatnya.

" _Hahaha, gendong…"_

Aku ingat saat itu usiaku masih menginjak 4 tahun. Aku merengek pada seseorang untuk menggendongku.

" _Kakak badannya dingin sekali, aku kedinginan…"_

Dan aku masih ingat dimana aku meringkuk kedinginan dalam pelukan seseorang.

" _Maaf…"_

Aku juga ingat orang itu menyerahkan aku pada ayah lalu menghilang begitu saja. Tapi, orang itu aku tidak mengingat wajahnya. Ah sudahlah, untuk apa aku mengingat masa lalu? Tidak ada gunanya…

Pemuda itu berjalan melewatiku, entah mengapa ada suatu hal dalam diriku yang mendorongku untuk berteriak memanggilnya.

"HEY TUNGGU,!?" perkataan konyol itu lolos begitu saja dari mulutku.

Pemuda itu menghentikan langkahnya, "Hn-," dia mendengus pelan seraya memasukan kedua tangannya ke saku jaket.

Aish, ada apa denganku?

"Err, maaf aku salah orang." Ya Tuhan, alasan macam apa ini? Baru seperkian detik aku mengatakan hal tersebut, dia langsung pergi.

Aku terdiam, kenapa aku berteriak? Lagipula aku tidak mengenalinya dan aku baru melihatnya berkeliaran hari ini. Dasar konyol…

Aku mengutuk diriku sendiri lalu bergegas menuju kelas. Berharaplah semoga Guru Zila tidak memarahiku karena aku terlambat 1 menit.

 **~O.o.O~**

 _Kriet…_

"Permisi, maaf aku terlambat…" seruku sambil membuka pintu.

" _Terimakasih_ …"

Eih? Dia ada disini? Jadi dia masuk kelas Biologi? Hah?!

"Yaya, kenapa kau berdiri disana? Kau menghalangi jalannya." suara Bu Zila mengagetkanku.

Aku menegakan kepalaku, dan benar dia tengah berdiri 3 meter dihadapanku, "Umh, maaf…" gumamku beranjak.

Kenapa aku seperti orang tolol saja seharian ini! Ah, sudahlah lebih baik aku segera duduk karena sepertinya Bu Zila lupa akan kehadiranku yang terlambat.

 **~O.o.O~**

 **(SKIP)**

Hari-hari aku lalui dengan ocehan tentang keenam murid baru tersebut. Aku tidak tahu siapa nama mereka karena selama mereka sekolah disini, mereka jarang berbicara dan jarang mau diajak bicara. Tak terasa sudah satu minggu berlalu, dan aku masih belum tahu siapa mereka? Namun, kabar-kabar yang beredar disekolah adalah mereka anaknya pasangan Dokter Boboiboy dan Hanna, kalau tidak salah nama-nama mereka itu mirip dengan semua elemen yang ada di muka Bumi, tapi aku lupa siapa namanya.

Hari ini aku ada tugas _patner_ Kimia, mungkin ini keberuntunganku karena aku sekelompok dengan salah seorang dari mereka, tepatnya saudari perempuan mereka. Yah, setidaknya aku bisa memancingnya memperkenalkan diri di laboratorium.

"Baiklah anak-anak, silahkan lakukan tugas kalian…" titah guruku. Semua orang bergegas melakukannya termasuk aku dan gadis yang duduk dihadapanku itu. Perawakannya sungguh anggun, cantik dan manis, garis tubuhnya bahkan begitu sempurna seperti patung yang dipahat oleh pemahat professional.

"Kenapa kau terus memperhatikanku sedari tadi, Yaya Putri?" suaranya mengagetkanku. Lihat bahkan dia tahu namaku tapi aku tidak tahu namanya. Dia memandangku dengan aneh namun tersirat rasa ingin tahu disana.

"Oh, maafkan aku. Hanya saja aku ingin berkenalan denganmu, bahkan kau sudah tahu namaku tapi aku belum tahu siapa namamu…" ujarku berterus terang, dia terkekeh pelan sambil tersenyum manis.

"Ooo, kenapa tidak kau katakan dari awal Yaya Putri?" dia menggodaku. Sepertinya dia orang yang ramah.

"Umh, bisakah kau memanggilku Yaya saja?" kataku.

"Kenapa begitu?" tanyanya

"Aku lebih suka dipanggil Yaya." jawabku. Dia hanya manggut-manggut paham lalu memandangku.

"Kalau begitu, namaku Amanda Fiesya, kau bisa memanggilku Amanda…" dia memperkenalkan diri.

"Hay Amanda, salam kenal!" seruku mengulurkan tangan untuk berjabatan.

Dia memandangi uluran tanganku ragu, "Sebaiknya tidak usah…" katanya sambil merapikan bukunya.

' _Sombong sekali…'_ batinku. "Oh, ya sudah…" aku menarik kembali tanganku. "Kau mau kemana?" tanyaku, dia nampak tergesa-gesa.

"Aku ingin keluar, 5 detik lagi bel istirahat berbunyi…" katanya berdiri. Lalu beranjak menuju pintu.

"Apa aku boleh tahu siapa nama saudara-saudaramu yang kembar itu?!" tanyaku sedikit berteriak.

Dia nampak menimbang-nimbang ragu lalu berkata, "Kalau itu, lebih baik cari tahu sendiri…".

KRIIIIING…

Dan benar, tepat lima detik setelah dia berucap, bel istirahat berbunyi dengan nyaringnya. Amanda berjalan keluar laboratorium dengan anggunnya, bahkan dia tak menabrak siapun saat keluar padahalkan orang berdesak-desakan disana. Harus aku akui aku iri kepadanya.

 **~O.o.O~**

 _Keesokan harinya…_

Aku sedikit memperlambat kedatanganku kesekolah karena moodku sedang berantakan untuk hari ini. Kakiku melangkah gontai menyusuri koridor, telingaku menangkap jelas derap langkah kakiku, bukan itu saja bahkan aku mendengar ada keributan di ujung sana.

"Huh, jangan-jangan Gopal dan Amar berdebat lagi…" gumamku mempercepat langkah. Namun, ternyata dugaanku salah, para murid tengah berkumpul mengerubungi koridor seperti semut yang menemukan gula.

" _Ah masa sih?"_

" _Aku gak percaya ini pasti Hoax!"_

" _Kasihan ya, masa baru bersekolah disini sudah difitnah…"_

" _Pasti ada yang cari sensasi nih!"_

Aku mendengar beberapa murid berbisik-bisik, memangnya ada apa sih? Hoax? Difitnah? Cari sensasi? Memangnya berita apa yang tertempel di mading?

"Permisi… permisi… ada apa sih ribut-ribut begini?" tanyaku kepada salah satu murid.

"Noh, ada berita hoax plus cari sensasi lagi…" tunjuknya ke arah mading.

Aku mengikuti arah tunjuknya, dan tepat disana tertempel poster ukuran sedang dengan background iblis dan tulisan berwarna merah darah.

" **JAUHI PARA MURID BARU ITU KALAU KALIAN TIDAK INGIN CELAKA**

 **MEREKA BERBAHAYA, BAHKAN MEREKA LEBIH KEJAM MELEBIHI IBLIS**

 **AKU TIDAK MAIN-MAIN DAN TERAKHIR AKU INGATKAN KALIAN**

 **MEREKA BUKAN MANUSIA!"**

Apa maksudnya? Mereka bukan manusia? Hadeeh jelas-jelas mereka itu manusia. Loh, sepertinya aku kenal dengan tulisannya, dan berita ini persis sama dengan berita dua bulan yang lalu yang menuduh Fang kalau dia bukan manusia juga. Gara-gara itu Fang menghilang entah kemana. Saat aku tanyakan kepada Kaizo, kakaknya Fang, dia hanya diam sambil menjawab, " _Dia bukan adikku."_ Entah apa yang terjadi diantara mereka.

Hm, gawat kalau Amanda dan para saudaranya tahu, bisa-bisa mereka juga tidak betah bersekolah disini. Argh, aku harus mencopot poster bertulisan itu!

Baru saja aku akan menyentuh poster tersebut, tiba-tiba seorang pemuda berdiri tepat disampingku. Salah satu tangannya dimasukan ke saku jaket, sementara tangan yang satunya lagi membenarkan posisi topinya. Jaket hitam corak merah menyambar yang dikenakannya terbuka menampakan kaos merah yang dikenakannya. Dan tepat beberapa meter dibelakangnya (dibelakang kerumunan murid-murid) para saudara-saudarinya menunggu.

Mata pemuda itu terbelalak melihat tulisan tersebut, iris hitamnya berapi-api, rahangnya mengeras menonjolakan kedua tulang pipinya. Dia bergumam mengatakan sesuatu, namun aku tidak bisa menangkap apa yang dikatakannya. Ku lihat kebelakang, para-saudara-saudarinya nampak terkejut, seolah mereka mendengar apa yang dikatakan pemuda yang berdiri disampingku ini. Tapi bagaimana mungkin? Jarak mereka terlalu jauh, lagipula disini sangat berisik. Ah sudahlah mungkin ini cuma perasaanku saja.

Siapa sih yang membuat pengumuman gak jelas ini? Gak ada bukti gak ada badai malah memfitnah orang. Awas saja ya!

Tapi, kalau dilihat secara seksama, sepertinya aku mengenali tulisannya. Umh… tapi tulisan siapa ya? Oh iya, ini tulisannya Tira! Yap aku yakin sekali ini tulisannya Tira, teman sebangkuku saat pelajaran Ekonomi.

" _AWAS KAU TIRA!"_ jerit batinku. Aku mengambil langkah cepat sejurus kemudian aku segera ke kelasnya sekarang.

 **~O.o.O~**

"TIRAAAAAA…!" teriakku memanggil namanya.

"Yaya, bisakah volume suaramu itu dikecilkan?! Telingaku sakit tahu!" nada gerutuan keluar dari mulutnya Tira. Untung saja kelas ini hanya dihuni olehnya, maksudku murid yang lain masih sibuk dengan tulisan di mading tadi.

"Jawab aku! Apa kau gila memasang pengumuan gak jelas di mading hah?!" ku hentakan kakiku menuju bangku tempat dia duduk.

"Hey! Atas dasar apa kau menuduhku?" tanyanya sekarsetik.

"Itu tulisanmu bukan? Kau pasti sudah melihatnya. Jujur saja Tira itu tulisanmu, iyakan?!" kataku.

Dia menoleh lalu menatapku dengan tajam, "Iya, aku yang buat, kenapa? Gak suka? Kau tidak lihat apa? Mereka itu berbeda, insting _Werewolf_ -ku bilang kalau mereka itu bukan manusia!" ujarnya sedikit emosian. Gadis berambut lurus sepundak itu memicingkan matanya, oh dia ini masih percaya tahayul kalau garis keluarganya keturunan serigala jadi-jadian.

Aku mencengkram erat kedua bahunya, "Ayolah Tira, kau ini seorang manusia! Bukan serigala jadi-jadian seperti yang dibilang buyut-buyutmu itu!" aku mengguncang pelan bahunya.

Dia menepis tanganku dengan lembut, matanya memancarkan kekecewaan, "Jadi kau tidak percaya lagi padaku?" tanyanya.

"Bu-bukan maksudku bukan begitu, aku percaya padamu. Tapi kau ini manusia Tira, manusia!" kataku.

"Tapi…" dia bergumam.

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian…" potongku sambil pergi keluar pura-pura kecewa, karena itulah jalan satu-satunya agar Tira melunak.

"Yaya, mengapa kau begini?" dia bergegas mengejarku. Tangannya menahanku pergi, "Kenapa?" tanyanya dengan nada sendu. Rrr, inilah susahnya berbicara dengan Tira, perasaannya mudah terluka, "Kau tahu bukan mereka semua murid baru? Jadi kita harus menghormati mereka supaya mereka betah sekolah disini. " jawabku menatap mata coklat karamelnya lekat-lekat. Dia sepertinya mulai mengerti.

"Baiklah Tira, sekarang maukah kau melepas pengumumanmu itu?" tanyaku hati-hati.

"Okey, akan aku lepaskan demi kepercayaan diantara kita. Tetapi aku mohon kau dengarkan aku…" pintanya, "Baiklah, katakan…".

"Aku tidak memaksamu percaya atau tidak Yaya, tapi berhati-hatilah. Mereka sejenis makhluk berdarah dingin dan tak punya perasaan. Jika mereka macam-macam padamu, aku pastikan jati diriku terbongkar dihadapanmu saat itu juga…" dia mengerling nakal ke arahku. Senyuman sinis seolah terukir di wajah chubby-nya.

Aku mendesah lega, setidaknya masalah tersebut akan segera selesai, ya walaupun aku tidak sepenuhnya yakin. Aku melangkah cepat menuju koridor penghubung untuk memastikan apakah Tira sudah mencopot pengumuman tersebut.

"HEY KAU YAYA PUTRI!" astaga, inikan suaranya Amanda.

Aku langsung berbalik badan untuk memastikannya. Ternyata benar, Amanda dan empat saudaranya yang lain tengah berbaris(?) memandangiku dengan ekspresi sangar. Tapi tunggu dulu, dimana pemuda yang memakai jaket hitam corak menyambar itu?

"Tunggu, mana saudara kalian yang satu lagi? Maksudku pemuda yang memakai jaket hitam merah itu?" tanyaku pada mereka.

Salah seorang dari mereka (yang memakai jaket berwarna keemasan) mendengus, "Sudahlah itu tidak penting." katanya sedikit kasar.

"Umh, Amanda bukankah sudah aku bilang jangan panggil aku Yaya Putri? Panggil aku Y-A-Y-A!" ejaku padanya.

"Argh… terserah kau sajalah. Oke Yaya, kami dengar kau adalah Ketua Osis disini. Apa itu benar?" dia bertanya.

"Iya, itu benar. Memangnya ada apa?" tanyaku balik. Astaga, jangan… jangan…

"Kami harap kau bertindak tegas atas pengumuman tanpa bukti yang jelas di mading itu…" tegurnya dengan angkuh.

 _PLAAK…_

Itu seperti tamparan keras bagi kinerjaku. Mereka semua pergi beranjak meninggalkanku lalu menembus kerumunan siswa-siswi di koridor.

"INI GARA-GARA ULAHMU TIRA!" jeritku, aku segera berbalik badan dan…

 _Duagh… bruuk…_

"Aduh, bokongku…" ringisku saat pantatku mencium lantai.

Tanpa sadar aku sudah menabrak dinding?

Atau…

Seorang manusia?!

Ck, apa yang aku tabrak? Seingatku tidak ada dinding tadi dibelakang. Tapi rasanya aku telah menabrak sesuatu yang begitu _keras_ dan _dingin._ Rasanya seperti menabrak dinding baja super tebal.

Saat aku melihat siapa atau apa yang aku tabrak aku langsung terbelalak. Oh Tuhan, cobaan apa lagi ini?

Dia… dia… dia-kan…

Astaga dia ini kan, pemuda berjaket hitam corak merah menyambar (maaf ya kalau kepanjangan habisnya aku tidak tahu siapa namanya)… " _Gleek…_ " aku menelan ludahku sendiri. Astaga sepertinya hari ini aku benar-benar sial. Buku dan gadged keluaran terbaru miliknya jatuh ke lantai. Tuhan, ini keluaran terbaru… entah mengapa rasanya aku ingin menangis. Batinku meringis mengingat kecerobohanku. Aku berdo'a kepada Tuhan semoga dia tidak memarahiku.

"Maaf…" lirihku memungut barang-barangnya yang jatuh. Aku segera berdiri lalu menyodorkan barang-barangnya itu yang mungkin sudah terlanjur rusak olehku. Dia hanya diam berdiri tanpa berniat membantuku, _headphone_ yang tadinya ia kenakan kini telah melingkar menutupi lehernya.

Dia mengambil kembali barang-barangnya dengan hati-hati seakan takut jika aku menyentuh tanganku. Ekspresinya dingin sekali, rahangnya mengeras seolah dia sedang menahan nafas.

" _Apa aku bau ya?"_ pertanyaan konyol itu muncul di otakku.

Tanpa mengucapkan apapun, pemuda itu segera pergi, cish bilang terimakasih kek?! Aku menggerutu sendiri.

"Dasar aneh!" umpatku.

 **~O.o.O~**

Aku berjalan menuju bangku panjang yang berada di taman belakang sekolah. Sesampai disana, aku segera duduk, fikiranku sedang kacau. Kacau sekali… Apakah mereka semua marah kepadaku? Atau pemuda berjaket merah itu ingin aku mengganti barang-barang miliknya? Tapikan gadged itu keluaran brand terkenal harganya pasti mahal. Tabunganku tidak cukup untuk menggantinya. Argh…

"Hoy kau Ketua Osis!" nada bicaranya terdengar mengejek. Saat aku melongok untuk melihat siapa yang bicara, air mukaku berubah masam. Oh, gadis ini lagi!

"Apa maksudmu Amy?!" kataku sekarsetik. Dia, Amy anggota Geng Cute Girls, (mendengar nama Gengnya saja aku ingin muntah) selalu saja ikut campur dengan urusanku.

"Aku punya saran untukmu, lebih baik kau mundur saja jadi Ketua Osis karena, sepertinya kinerjamu NOL BESAR bagi murid baru yang mempesona itu dan sepertinya mereka marah kepadamu atas kejadian yang baru saja terjadi…" cibirnya lalu pergi begitu saja.

Apa benar yang dia katakan? Sepertinya ucapannya benar, mereka sepertinya marah kepadaku, terlebih pemuda yang mengenakan jaket hitam merah itu.

Lamunanku sudah terlanjur jauh sampai-sampai aku tidak menyadari bahwa ada seseorang yang datang dan duduk tepat disampingku. Aku menoleh melihatnya, oh dia salah satu dari kelima pemuda kembar tersebut. Pemuda yang mengenakan jaket biru aquamarine dengan mata merah darah yang begitu menyala dan topi yang dipasang sedikit lebih rendah.

Apa dia ingin menghardikku?

"Apa semua saudaramu marah kepadaku?" aku bertanya dengan wajah tertunduk, rambutku yang tergerai mulai menutupi wajahku.

 _(A/N : Dalam cerita ini Yaya gak pakai jilbab, oke Readers ;)_

"Hm…" dia bergumam sambil menoleh ke arahku.

"Bagaimana ya? Tidak juga…" jawabnya santai menyandarkan punggung ke bangku taman.

Aku mendongakkan kepalaku, "Benarkah? Bahkan saudaramu yang berjaket hitam merah itu?" tanyaku.

Ekspresi pemuda itu nampak menahan geli, "Hm… begini, sebenarnya ini merupakan kali pertama aku mau berbicara panjang lebar pada seseorang." seuntai senyuman mengambang di wajahnya.

"Aku bingung menjelaskannya padamu…" dia mendongak memandangi langit kelabu, melihat awan hitam yang menutupi sinar mentari.

"Huft, sebenarnya…" dia menghela nafas. " _Uhuk_ …" dia tersedak sendiri. Pemuda ini nampak kesulitan saat mengambil nafas disampingku.

"Kami tidak ingin terlalu dekat dengan seseorang, terlebih denganmu…" katanya berterus terang.

"Kenapa begitu?" tanyaku. Kenapa mereka tidak ingin dekat denganku?

"Kau itu spesial Yaya, kau mempunyai sesuatu yang melindungimu dan tidak bisa ditembus oleh siapapun. Itu membuat kami tidak bisa mendekatimu." Ujarnya.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanyaku tidak mengerti.

"Sudahlah, lupakan saja. Maksudku apakah kau tidak merasakan perbedaan diantara kami dengan kau?" dia bertanya padaku.

Perbedaan? Otakku berfikir keras, saat salah satu dari mereka berada didekatku aku memang merasakan ada sesuatu dari diri mereka yang tengah disembunyikan. Harus aku akui, sebenarnya memang ada yang ganjil dari mereka semua.

"Aku tidak tahu ini benar atau tidak, tapi aku merasakan ada aura jahat yang mengelilingi kalian dan saat aku melihat mata salah satu dari kalian, aku hanya menemukan kegelapan dan kehampaan disana." Jawabku jujur.

Senyuman di wajahnya mulai memudar, "Terkadang insting manusia memang bekerja secara refleks." gumamnya.

"Mungkin kau benar, ada aura jahat yang mengelilingi kami dan kami dipenuhi oleh kegelapan…" dia tertunduk lesu.

Kami berdua terdiam, suasana menghening… mungkin kami terlalu larut dengan fikiran masing-masing. Oh iya, aku belum tahu siapa namanya.

"Umh… ngomong-ngomong namamu siapa?" tanyaku.

Dia menatapku dengan sebelah alis terangkat, "Astaga, sudah hampir dua minggu aku sekolah disini dan kau belum tahu namaku?" ucapnya dengan nada yang dilebih-lebihkan.

Aku menggaruk kepalaku yang tidak gatal, "Ya, begitulah… aku hanya tahu Amanda seorang…" jawabku.

"Huft, namaku Boboiboy Ive. Kau bisa memanggilku Ice…"dia tersenyum paksa.

"Kalau saudara-saudarmu itu namanya siapa? Apa aku boleh tahu?" tanyaku lagi.

" _Uhuk…"_ dia tersedak lagi saat mengambil nafas.

"Yang memakai jaket berwarna biru pekat dan putih namanya Boboiboy Taufan, dia orang yang berbicara padamu saat kami baru pindah kemari, ingat?" tanyanya.

"Ya, aku ingat…" jawabku.

"Yang memakai jaket hitam dengan corak keemasan dan topi terbalik itu Boboiboy Gempa, yang memakai jaket jingga itu Blaze. Dan yang satu lagi…,-" dia nampak ragu meneruskan kalimatnya. "Sebaiknya kau cari tahu sendiri…" dia nampak serius.

"Kau ini, mudah sekali berubahnya…" ungkapku.

"Ya, begitulah…" ekspresinya mulai nampak aneh.

"Hm, nanti kau ada kelas apa?" tanyanya padaku.

"Biologi, memangnya ada apa?" tanyaku balik.

"Itu berarti kau akan bertemu dengannya nanti." Ice menyeringai ke arahku.

"Bertemu dengan siapa?" tanyaku pura-pura gak tahu.

"Bertemu dengan kembaran tertuaku, yang satu lagi belum aku kenalkan padamu, mungkin kau bisa berkenalan dengannya nanti." Dia terkekeh.

"Ooo…" aku tersenyum ke arahnya.

"Namamu bagus, setenang orangnya…" pujiku.

" _Uhuk…"_ dia tersedak lagi. "Terimakasih…" dia tersenyum begitu tulus.

"Ah kakakku benar, aromamu memikat. Sudah dulu ya, aku tidak tahan berada lama-lama di dekatmu nanti kau bisa mati di tanganku…" dia beranjak.

"Apa maksudmu? Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti…" sorakku padanya yang sudah berjalan cukup jauh.

" _Aromamu manis dan aku mulai tergoda…"_ sayup-sayup aku mendengar jawabannya namun tidak begitu jelas.

Aku hanya geleng-geleng kepala lalu melirik arloji merah muda yang melingkar dipergelangan kiri tanganku, "Aish, 5 menit lagi jam Guru Zila dimulai (Biologi). Sebaiknya aku bergegas…" gumamku beranjak ke kelas.

 **~To Be Continue~**

 **Kyaaa akhirnya bisa Up-Date, kyaaaa *teriak gaje. Oke mari kita berbalas review XD**

 **Queen of Lavender :**

Whaee terimakasih sudah review XD ini sudah ane Up-Date semoga suka yak XD

 **Guest :**

Waah terimakasih sudah review, ini udah kilat kok XD kilatlah konon, maaf ya kalau Up-Datenya lama XD

 **Badai403 :**

Salam kenal kembali Badai, whee akhirnya dakuh nemuin Dark Readers yang jujur XD wah terimakasih ya sudah mau mereview. Ini udah di Up-Date XD kalau Facebook ane umh, apa yak? Ketik aja di kolom search Ochandy pasti ketemu profil orang lagi ngelamun XD

 **Nissa1234 :**

Ciaat tebakanmu salah nak XD werewolfnya adalah husband bersama orang ramai yaitu Kaizo! XD disertai dengan Tira and banyak lagi, terimakasih sudah review ;)

 **Sarhyqilah :**

Halilintar sama Yaya kenapa? Chapter depan akan terungkap kenapa bakat mematikan Halilintar muncul saat dia menatap Yaya eaaak :v Werewolfnya husband orang ramai yakni Kaizo XD o iya terimakasih sudah review ;)

 **Ciiko :**

Werewolfnya ialah abang Fang yakninya Kaizo! Bagi tepukan. Prok… prook.. prook… *kesambet ni author. Whaeee janganlah berlebihan, fanfic ini masih banyak kekurangannya *Blushing XD terimakasih sudah mau review terbaiklah ;)

 **BBB Lover's :**

Tidak apa, terimakasih sudah review XD jangan lupa review lagi yak X"D

 **Ililara :**

Ini sudah di next, terimakasih reviewnya yak ;)

 **Sofia Lynn :**

Werewolfnya husband orang ramai, Kaizo! XD yang spesial kat Yaya rahasialah XD chapter berikutnya akan terungkap. Maaf ya, kalau Up-datenya gak bisa kilat X"D terimakasih reviewnya ;)

 **Zahra-chan610 :**

Jawabannya sudah dikasih tahu seperti komentar di atas XD terimakasih sudah review XD

 **Sonata Eirin :**

Tebakanmu salah naaak X"D werewolfnya ialah Kaizo! Terimakasih sudah review XD

 **Kawaii erya :**

Thank you… :') X"D *gak paham XD

 **Okey, terimakasih banyak buat para Readers yang sudah review fanfic ini XD saya terhura(?) buat IntonPutri Ice Diamond, Vanila Blue12 dan beberapa readers yang selalu review fic ini saya ucapkan Arigato Gozaimas (?) bener kagak sih tulisannya XD Muehehe buat yang lainnya terimakasih sudah Review, Follow dan Faforite Fanfic ini TERIMAKASIH BAAANYAAAK!**

 **Buat Dark Readers!**

 **Tinggalkanlah jejakmu naaak X"D Tinggalkanlah… reviewlah cerita saya ini hwueeee XD**

 **Semoga kalian cepat insyaf Amiin… *Ditabok dark readers.**

 **Oke sekian ocehan saya, kalau ada kata-kata yang salah saya minta map. Sekian terimakasih banyak(?)**

 **Salam Kiyut ;)**

 **~Ochandy~**


	5. Chapter 5 (Kenalan)

" _Hm, nanti kau ada kelas apa?" tanyanya padaku._

" _Biologi, memangnya ada apa?" tanyaku balik._

" _Itu berarti kau akan bertemu dengannya nanti." Ice menyeringai ke arahku._

" _Bertemu dengan siapa?" tanyaku pura-pura gak tahu._

" _Bertemu dengan kembaran tertuaku, yang satu lagi belum aku kenalkan padamu, mungkin kau bisa berkenalan dengannya nanti." Dia terkekeh._

" _Ooo…" aku tersenyum ke arahnya._

" _Namamu bagus, setenang orangnya…" pujiku._

" _Uhuk…" dia tersedak lagi. "Terimakasih…" dia tersenyum begitu tulus._

" _Ah kakakku benar, aromamu memikat. Sudah dulu ya, aku tidak tahan berada lama-lama di dekatmu nanti kau bisa mati di tanganku…" dia beranjak._

" _Apa maksudmu? Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti…" sorakku padanya yang sudah berjalan cukup jauh._

" _Aromamu manis dan aku mulai tergoda…" sayup-sayup aku mendengar jawabannya namun tidak begitu jelas._

 _Aku hanya geleng-geleng kepala lalu melirik arloji merah muda yang melingkar dipergelangan kiri tanganku, "Aish, 5 menit lagi jam Guru Zila dimulai (Biologi). Sebaiknya aku bergegas…" gumamku beranjak ke kelas._

 **The Vampire Schooling**

• **~~ ( Kenalan ) ~~•**

'

 **By : Ochandy/Ananda**

'

 **Rate : T semi M (buat jaga-jaga)**

'

 **Disclaimer : Boboiboy All Elemental Friends**

 **(Boboiboy hanya milik Monsta/Animonsta Studio)**

'

 **Inspiration : Twilight (ya beberapa scene Ocha ambil dari sini, tapi gak semuanya PAHAM!)**

'

 **Hollaaa, Ocha kambek *teriak pake suara cempreng, dikarenakan para Readers yang berbaik hati mau me-review cerita gajeku ini maka Ocha semakin semangat buat ngelanjutinnya, eaaak :v (pacmannya gak mau tinggal yak). Wahai para Dark Readers, insyaflah cepat dan tinggalkanlah jejakmu disini…**

'

 **WARNING! Segala macam kesalahan yang biasa dihadapi para Author, Typo(s), GaJe, GaNyam, dan lain-lain.**

'

 **Don't Like? Don't Read!**

'

 **Happy Reading…**

'

'

'

 **~ The Vampire Schooling ~**

 **• Halilintar? •**

Setelah ku fikir-fikir, nama mereka semua memang aneh, terkecuali Amanda, mungkin hanya dia yang memiliki nama yang cukup normal di antara para saudara-saudaranya itu. Taufan? Gempa? Haish, gambaran yang terlintas di benakku pertama kali saat mendengar nama mereka adalah bencana alam. Api (Blaze) dan pemuda itu, Air (Ice). Hm, seperti kata orang elemen sejenis api dan air itu sulit bersatu, ku rasa Ice cukup akrab dengan Blaze. Tapi, siapa nama pemuda yang satu lagi? Ice bahkan tidak mau memberitahuku namanya.

Siapa ya namanya? Badai? Petir? Banjir? Tsunami? Lahar? Aish, semakin melenceng saja fikiranku ini.

KRIIIIING…

Suara bel mengagetkanku. Astaga aku baru ingat tujuanku, sekarangkan aku ada jam Biologi, kenapa aku malah pergi ke lapangan sepak bola?

" _Ugh, dasar bodoh."_ Rutukku.

Aku bergegas memutar balik menuju koridor penghubung. Oh Tuhan, semoga Bu Zila belum masuk kelas, kalau tidak bisa mati aku. Dia adalah guru paling disiplin di sekolah ini. Terlambat satu menit sama saja dengan kau mencari musibah.

Aku melirik arloji yang melingkar di pergelangan tanganku, "Ya Tuhan, ini sudah lewat semenit!" seruku mempercepat langkah. Namun semuanya percuma, secepat apapun aku berjalan yang namanya terlambat tetap saja terlambat.

" _Sial!"_

 **~O.o.O~**

"Huft… huft…" aku berusaha mengatur nafasku, akhirnya aku sampai di kelas Biologi. Aku menggigit bawah bibirku saat menyadari pintu kelas sudah tertutup. Itu berarti Bu Zila sudah masuk dan menerangkan pelajaran.

Dengan segenap keberanianku, aku langsung mengetuk pintu.

 _Took… took… took…_

"Masuk!" sebuah suara menginstrupsiku, suara itu membuatku bergidik _ngeri_. Siapa lagi yang mempunyai suara nyaring yang mengalahkan bunyi lonceng selain Bu Zila.

 _Krieet…_

Perlahan aku mendorong daun pintu berwarna coklat gelap tersebut. "Maaf Bu Zila, aku terlambat." Kataku kikuk, aku benar-benar lupa cara yang normal untuk berbicara dengan manusia terlebih saat aku melihat tampang sangarnya Bu Zila keluar. SANGAT MENAKUTKAN!

"Sudahlah Miss Zila, dia hanya terlambat satu menit, lagi pula Miss belum memulai pelajaran."

Bukankah itu suaranya Ive? Aku melongokan kepala mencari-cari siapa yang berbicara. Dan benar, pemuda aquamarine itu tengah melambaikan tangan kepadaku. Eits, tunggu dulu, tadi Ive memanggilnya Miss? Yang benar saja! Dia itu sudah punya suami kelles…

Bu Zila meliriknya sejenak, "Umh, ya sudah untuk kali ini aku memaafkanmu Yaya Putri, tapi jangan harap hal itu akan terulang untuk ketiga kalinya,-" dia tersenyum. "Oh ya, hari ini dan seterusnya panggil aku Miss, jangan Bu, okey?" katanya beranjak menuju papan tulis.

"Baiklah." Jawabku seraya memutar mata malas. Aku kembali menutup pintu lalu berbalik badan berharap masih ada bangku yang kosong. "Yaya, karena kau terlambat hanya tersisa satu kursi, dan itu bersebelahan dengan anak Dokter Peter. Jadi kau harus sebangku dengannya…" ujar Bu- maksudku Miss Zila.

Oh syukurlah aku sebangku dengan Ice, dia cukup ramah. Namun, harapanku langsung sirna ketika melihat Ice sudah duduk bersama Nana. Lalu aku duduk dengan siapa? Batinku bertanya-tanya.

"Yaya, bukan dengan Ice, tapi dengannya…" sepertinya Miss Zila mengetahui jalan fikiranku, ia menunjuk bangku kosong sebelah timur nomor dua dari belakang. Disebelahnya, seorang pemuda sedang berkutat dengan buku pelajaran walaupun aku tidak yakin apakah dia sedang benar-benar membaca. Dengan siapa aku duduk? Api? Gempa? Taufan? Aku tidak tahu dengan anak Dokter Peter yang mana aku duduk, karena buku yang dibacanya cukup menghalangi pandanganku.

 _Bugh…_

Buku itu tertutup dan mulai menampakkan siapa orang yang duduk disana. Aku terkejut ketika melihat pemuda dengan jaket hitam corak merah menyambar itu tengah mendengus lalu menghempaskan bukunya begitu saja ke atas meja. Dengan dia?

"Yaya, duduklah… pelajaran akan segera dimulai!"

"Ba-baik bu-, maksudku Miss…" jawabku tergagap.

Aku segera berjalan mendekati mejanya, ketika aku sampai di sana tiba-tiba pemuda dengan jaket merah tersebut nampak tegang dan kaku. Ia menatapku sekilas, dan selama seperkian detik itu juga mataku beradu pandang dengan sepasang bola mata yang pancarannya sulit diartikan, gusar dan kurang bersahabat. Sorot matanya begitu tajam mengalahkan tatapan burung elang.

Aku bergegas memalingkan wajah, terkejut, entah mengapa rasanya pipiku menghangat sekarang. Saat itu juga aku benar-benar memperhatikan warna matanya, begitu hitam, hitam legam.

Aku menundukkan pandanganku, tak berani untuk melihatnya (lagi). Saat aku melirik sosok disebelahku itu melalui celah-celah rambutku, aku merasakan ada yang berbeda darinya. Ekspresinya terlihat aneh, dingin, matanya meliar bahkan rahangnya yang kokoh semakin mengeras. Aku bahkan melihatnya seperti tengah menelan ludah. Dia melihatku dengan tatapan seperti predator yang melihat mangsanya.

Pemuda itu menggeser bangkunya sedikit lebih jauh ke samping. Aku segera duduk di kursi sebelahnya, entah mengapa aku merasa dia ingin menjauh dariku. Dia mencengkram kursi tempat duduknya seolah sedang menahan sakit, aku bahkan merasa dia sedang menahan nafasnya saat ini.

" _Aku bau ya?"_ batinku bertanya-tanya. Ku cium bajuku, wangi kok. Aroma stroberry, aku kan selalu mencucinya dengan pewangi pakaian kesukaanku. Apa dia tidak suka aroma stroberry? Ah, sudahlah…

"Err, hai…" sapaku dengan sopan.

"Hn-," dia mendengus kasar lalu menoleh ke arahku.

" _Ck, dasar sombong!"_ umpat batinku padanya. Sok cool, sok keren, pokoknya sok-sok-an deh.

Dia mengangkat sebelah alisnya seraya tersenyum kecut lalu mengalihkan pandangan ke depan. Dia terlihat seolah mengetahui semua yang aku fikirkan tadi.

"Baiklah anak-anak, sekian materi yang Miss terangkan hari ini. Sekarang, ada tugas _patner_ dengan teman sebangku kalian. Buka halaman 20 dan kerjakan sekarang juga!"

What? Saking sibuknya aku memperhatikan pemuda ini, bahkan aku lupa kalau Miss Zila sedang menerangkan pelajaran. Dan sekarang, tugas _patner_ , sebangku? Ya Tuhan.

Semua murid bergegas mengerjakannya seakan sedang dikejar setan.

Aku mengambil secarik kertas untuk menulis jawaban. Ehm, jujur saja, aku ragu dia mau bekerja sama denganku.

" _Sebaiknya kau tidak terlalu dekat denganku, karena aku bukan makhluk yang baik, untukmu…_ " suara serak nan berat mengagetkanku. Dia bicara padaku? Tapi kenapa bunyinya seperti mengancam?

Apa maksudnya dengan " _…bukan makhluk yang baik…"_ , untukku?

"Hn, kau pasti akan mengetahuinya, suatu saat nanti…" dia bergumam. Mata hitamnya menatap lurus, jari-jarinya nan lentik dipermainkannya.

"Hey! Aku tidak berbicara denganmu!" ku tatap mata hitamnya.

"Tapi aku bisa mendengarmu," ekspresinya mulai serius. Oke, sekarang dia mulai terlihat konyol dengan mengatakan bahwa dia bisa mendengarkanku.

" _Uhuk,_ grrh sudahlah. Ayo kerjakan sebelum Miss Zila menghardikmu." Dia tersedak nafasnya sendiri. Sama seperti Air yang selalu tersedak saat mengambil nafas, ku rasa mereka punya kelainan.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanyaku ragu. Dia melihatku dengan ekspresi terkejut, "Jujur saja, baru kali ini aku benar-benar tergoda dengan aroma manusia, kau menggiurkan." Katanya menyeringai lebar memamerkan sederet gigi putihnya yang rapi.

Aku mengangkat sebelah alisku, "Maksudmu?" tanyaku tak mengerti.

Dia tersontak, "Hn, sudahlah abaikan saja. Cepat kerjakan." .

Dia semakin aneh saja, seperti orang yang tengah kesakitan menahan lapar. Tulang pipinya semakin jelas terlihat. Dia terus-terusan menelan ludah seperti orang yang tersesat di padang pasir. Apa dia masih waras?

Dia kembali menatapku, tapi sepertinya dia lebih tenang sekarang. Aku mulai menuliskan tugas kelompok itu di sehelai kertas. Baiklah aku sudah selesai menuliskan namaku, tinggal namanya saja yang belum tertulis.

"Umh, namamu siapa?" tanyaku.

Dia meruncingkan pandangannya ke arahku, "Boboiboy Halilintar." Jawabnya singkat, padat, dan dingin.

" _Halilintar? Nama yang menyeramkan…"_ ujar batinku.

(Halilintar = Sambaran Petir = Mematikan = Menyeramkan). Pantas saja saat pertama kali melihatnya firasatku mengatakan bahwa dia seganas singa, mungkin?

Dia melirikku sambil melemparkan senyuman kecut. Halilintar mendekatkan wajahnya ke arahku. Jujur saja, itu membuatku risih. Hembussan nafasnya yang dingin menyapa kulit wajahku, itu membuatku geli.

"Segitu jeleknya kah tulisan seorang Ketua Osis sepertimu, Yaya?" dia terlihat aneh, antara ingin marah atau tertawa meledek.

"Tumben ada orang yang memanggilku Yaya." Ujarku berhenti menulis lalu menoleh. Tanpa aku sadari wajah kami begitu dekat, bahkan aku bisa melihat dengan jelas garis wajahnya. Dia benar-benar putih; pucat sekali. Lebih pucat dibandingkan teman albinoku di kelas Matematika. Warna matanya begitu gelap, kontras sekali dengan kulitnya yang pucat.

Aku baru sadar kalau dia memiliki kantong mata, berwarna biru agak keunguan, mirip memar seolah-olah dia bergadang melewati malam yang panjang setiap harinya. Namun kantong mata itu tidak terlalu jelas karena kalah telak oleh warna kulitnya.

Hidungnya mancung, rahangnya begitu kokoh, dia mungkin salah satu ciptaan Tuhan yang sangat sempurna. "Lalu, kau mau aku panggil Yaya Putri?" mulutnya bergerak sangat cepat, bibirnya bahkan nyaris tidak terbuka.

"Hey! Jangan melihatku seperti orang bodoh!" serunya mengagetkanku. Aku mendengus sebal sambil menyodorkan kertas berisikan tulisan ceker ayamku padanya, "Tidak usah memanggilku dengan nama lengkap. Panggil Yaya saja, dan kau! Aku bukan orang bodoh! Kalau tulisanku memang jelek ya sudah buat saja sendiri!" gerutuku.

Halilintar memalingkan wajahnya, tapi rasanya pipi itu seperti tertarik seolah-olah dia sedang tersenyum-, atau itu Cuma perasaanku saja.

Dia mengambil kertas tugas kelompok itu dengan perlahan lalu mulai menggoreskan tinta pena. Karena penasaran, aku melongokkan kepalaku ke arahnya.

" _Tulisannya bagus sekali, bahkan sangat rapi."_ Pujiku dalam hati.

Mata hitamnya bergulir ke arahku lalu dia berucap, "Terimakasih."

Eih? Ini sudah kali kedua dia menyahut sendiri.

" _Psst… Yaya!"_ seseorang memanggilku dari belakang. Aku segera menoleh dan melihat Air yang tengah melambaikan tangannya.

"Apa?"

"Bagaimana? Apakah dia baik padamu?"

"Ya begitulah." sahutku tersenyum dan kembali menghadap ke depan. _"…tapi dia menyebalkan…"_ sambungku dalam hati.

"Ini, sudah selesai." Halilintar memberikan kertas itu padaku.

A-apa? Selesai? Cepat sekali? Padahal aku baru memalingkan muka selama beberapa menit, soalnya ada 50 butir, bahkan dia tidak bertanya satu soal pun kepadaku.

"Jangan meremehkanku…" dia mulai bicara sendiri (lagi). Tapi kali ini tampangnya benar-benar seperti seorang psikopat.

"Taufan juga bilang begitu." Dia menyahut lagi.

Ck, kepalaku mulai pusing memikirkan sikapnya padaku. Argh, sudahlah… aku mulai mengecek jawabannya satu per satu. Entah mengapa hawa udara terasa panas. Aku menggeraikan rambutku lalu mengipasi tubuhku dengan sebuah buku. Hm, sepertinya angin kipasanku mengarah padanya. Tapi tidak apa-apa mungkin dia juga sedang kepanasan sekarang.

Tapi sepertinya aku salah, postur tubuhnya menegang seperti patung, dia menoleh ke arahku dengan tatapan kosong. Iris matanya semakin menggelap bahkan lebih gelap saat aku melihatnya dengan seksama. Pupil matanya melebar lalu dia menatapku, tatapan liar bak predator itu kembali muncul. Rahangnya semakin mengeras, jari-jarinya mencengkram pinggiran kursi dengan kuat.

" _Gleek… gleek…"_

Aku mendengarnya seperti sedang meminum air ludahnya yang sudah tak tertampung di mulut kecilnya.

Dia… dia… berbeda…

Dia menatapku lekat-lekat seolah predator yang tengah mengunci pergerakan mangsanya. Tatapan matanya begitu liar dan mematikan.

" _Ya Tuhan, ada apa dengan Halilintar!"_ jerit batinku.

Dia tersentak dan nampak berusaha mengontrol dirinya sendiri, matanya tetap mengawasiku. Dia benar-benar seperti psikopat sekarang. Dia mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya beberapa kali sambil menggelengkan kepalanya dengan kuat. Remasan jarinya pada pinggiran kursi semakin kuat.

" _Apa Halilintar sedang kerasukan?"_ batinku bertanya-tanya. Bulu romaku benar-benar merinding sekarang.

KRIIIIING…

Aku terperanjat mendengar bel tanda pulang berbunyi.

Halilintar bangkit dari tempat duduknya; menahan nafas lalu pergi keluar tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun. Dia menyalip kerumunan murid di depan pintu dengan mudahnya.

"Hoi! Ku rasa kau harus berhati-hati pada kakakku!" ujar Ice bergegas menyusul Halilintar.

Aku terdiam, dia kenapa? Apa aku melakukan hal yang salah?

Ku lihat tempat duduk yang ia tempati tadi, disana ada bekas remasan jari-jarinya. Astaga, dia kuat sekali! Padahalkan kayu yang digunakan untuk pembuatan kursi ini sangat keras. "Sebenarnya dia kenapa?!" jeritku dalam kelas yang sudah kosong.

Entahlah apa yang terjadi, aku segera merapikan buku-bukuku sambil beranjak keluar kelas. Baru beberapa meter aku melangkah keluar pintu, tiba-tiba Tira menghampiriku, "Yaya, apakah kau tadi menusuk pemuda berjaket merah dengan pisau?" tanyanya penasaran.

"Tidak!" dengusku berjalan meninggalkannya.

"Tapi dia seperti orang kesakitan yang habis kena tikam!" Tira mengejarku

Benarkah? Jadi Halilintar kesakitan? Karena aku? Tapi kenapa? Aku tidak mengerti!

Gadis dengan rambut hitam jatuh sebahu itu menghalangi jalanku. "Kau tidak melakukan apa-apakan, Yaya?" dia nampak berusaha memastikan.

"Tidak, apapun." Jawabku mempercepat langkah.

" _Halilintar, kau kenapa?"_

 **~O.o.O~**

 _Boboiboy Ice POV…_

"Kakak… kakak! Tunggu aku!" seruku mengejarnya. Tapi dia melesat begitu cepat, untung saja koridor sudah sepi, jadi tidak ada yang melihat. Oh gawat, nyaris saja dirinya kehilangan anicl saat Yaya berkipas. Untung saja aku menyadari hal itu dengan cepat, kalau tidak? Entahlah…

"Kakak, aku bilang tunggu!" nada bicaraku mulai naik beberapa oktaf. Dia berhenti tepat di tempat parkir dan aku segera menghampirinya. Matanya terpejam dengan hembusan nafas tak beraturan. Dari raut wajahnya, aku bisa melihat kecemasan disana. Dia mendesah, seketika ekspresinya berubah menyesali.

"Apa aku membuatnya takut?" perlahan matanya terbuka lalu melirikku.

"Seharusnya begitu…" jawabku seadanya. Siapa sih orang yang tidak takut kalau dilihat dengan tatapan bak predator itu? Apa lagi yang melihatnya kak Halilintar, tamatlah sudah.

Aku menepuk pundaknya perlahan, berusaha menyakinkan bahwa dia tidak melakukan hal yang salah ataupun yang merugikan umat manusia.

"Apa kau lapar, kak? Lihat! Matamu benar-benar hitam sekarang." Tanyaku padanya.

Sorot matanya menyendu, "Sebenarnya tadi aku tidak begitu lapar…" dia mendesah lagi.

"Tapi gadis itu, aromanya benar-benar memikat… pengendalian diriku hampir terlepas, dan aku hampir membunuhnya, lagi!" kakakku nampak benar-benar frustasi sekarang.

"Dan kau, untung kau menyadarinya. Kalau tidak habislah seisi kelas olehku tadi!" katanya sambil mengeluarkan kunci mobil. "Kemana yang lain?" dia bertanya.

"Sudah pulang." jawabku melihat parkiran yang hanya diisi oleh dua mobil, satu milikku dan satunya lagi milik kak Halilintar.

 _Braak…_

Dia segera masuk ke dalam mobil sport merah kesayangannya lalu menghempaskan pintunya begitu saja. Saat aku ingin masuk ke mobilku dia menyergahku, "Ikutlah denganku, Ice…" katanya.

"Tapi, bagaimana dengan mobilku?" kataku dengan bibir tergigit, oh ayolah kak. Tak mungkin kau meninggalkan mobil sport keluaran baru sendirian di parkiran sekolah tanpa penjagaan bukan?

"Aku sudah menyuruh Gempa untuk menjemputnya sebentar lagi dia datang." kak Halilintar mulai menstater mobilnya.

 _Bruum… bruuum…_

"Terserah kau sajalah kak…" aku segera masuk ke dalam mobilnya.

Kak Halilintar mengemudi dengan kecepatan penuh, mungkin sekitar 400mil/jam atau lebih. Harus aku akui, diantara kami berlima yang paling suka _ngebut_ itu memang kak Halilintar. Bahkan walaupun dia suka _ngebut-ngebutan_ polisi belum pernah menilangnya selama ini.

Pandangannya lurus ke depan, namun bisa ku rasakan matanya bergerak liar ke sana ke sini. Dia masih terpengaruh dengan aroma darah Yaya yang begitu memikat.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, kakak?" tanyaku sedikit prihatin.

"Dia, darahnya benar-benar argh!" teriaknya frustasi.

"Aromanya terlalu kuat, air liurku serasa mau tumpah saat itu. Kutukan monster ini seakan menertawaiku, itu menjengkelkan." keluhnya.

"Tenggorokanku rasanya tersiram lelehan magma, dan darahnya bagaikan es saat itu. Aromanya masih berbekas di ingatanku. Ayolah aku tidak ingin menunjukkan jati diriku saat ini." dia bergumam.

Sejujurnya, aku takjub dengan kakakku yang satu ini. Belum pernah terlihat olehku dia begitu tergodanya. Hebatnya lagi, dia masih bisa membuat gadis dengan aroma memikat itu bernafas maksudku dia masih hiduup sampai detik ini.

"Lalu, kenapa kau tahan berada di dekatnya?" tanyaku.

Dia menoleh ke arahku sambil tersenyum kecut, "Aku sudah menahan nafas selama satu setengah jam pelajaran!" jawabnya ketus.

"Wow, itu bisa masuk buku rekor dunia." candaku, dan itu sama sekali tidak lucu baginya.

"Sebenarnya kita mau kemana?" aku melihat keluar jendela, jalan raya mulai nampak sempit karena pepohonan rimbun yang tumbuh disisi kanan dan kirinya.

"Pegunungan selatan." jawabnya singkat.

"Berburu?" tanyaku yang dibalas anggukan kecil darinya.

Selama perjalanan, aku membicarakan hal-hal kecil kepadanya, berharap dapat mengalihkan fikirannya yang mulai kacau-balau.

Tak lama kemudian, kami telah sampai di hutan yang sedikit berkabut. Tumbuhan pakis nampak menghias sisi-sisi jalan dan mobil kakak berhenti disini. Tepat dibalik hutan tersebut kau akan melihat betapa indahnya pegunungan selatan.

Kak Halilintar keluar dari mobil, dia menarik nafas dalam-dalam sambil merentangkan kedua tangannya, "Setidaknya udara bersih disini tidak mengotori fikiranku." katanya dengan mata terpejam.

Aku turun dari mobil, sepatu hitam yang aku kenakan sedikit basah karena embun yang masih hinggap di rerumputan liar.

"Terimakasih karena kau mau mengorbankan waktu bermalasanmu." dia meledekku.

Aku mengulum senyum lalu menatapnya dengan jengkel, "Sama-sama." jawabku tak ikhlas. Dia tersenyum lalu menghampiriku, "Sebagai ucapan terimakasihku, akan aku tangkapkan sepuluh ekor elang padamu…" katanya sambil mengacak-acak rambutku yang tertutupi topi.

"Wah benarkah?" tanyaku. "Terimakasih kembali…" kataku padanya. Dia tersenyum lalu menghilang dari pandanganku. "Huh, kilat merah…" gumamku menyusulnya.

 **~O.o.O~**

Mungkin kalian harus lihat pemandangan yang satu ini, kak Halilintar tengah menyantap singa gunung yang ke-sepuluh dihadapanku. Dia seperti hewan buas yang tak pernah makan selama seminggu. Aku jadi tak tega untuk memangsa seekor burung elang yang tengah berada digenggamanku. Iris matanya yang gelap perlahan kembali ke warna semula, ruby manik yang berkilauan. Tunggu dulu, ruby manik? Bukan merah darah? Bagaimana bisa?

" _Sluurp…"_

Kak Halilintar telah menghabiskan kesepuluh hewan buruannya saat ini. Sudut bibirnya dialiri darah hewan segar yang dimangsanya, dengan kasar dia menghapus jejak darah tersebut menggunakan lengan jaketnya.

"Kenapa kau masih memperhatikan elang itu? Kau masih mau satu lagi?" tawarnya menatapku. Aku tersentak, "O-oh, tidak usah. Satu saja cukup." kataku menggeleng. Maafkan aku wahai elang…

" _Sluurp…"_

Aku memangsanya dengan cepat, namun aku merasa aneh dengan kak Halilintar karena sedari tadi dia memperhatikanku.

"Apakah sekarang sudah tiba waktunya?" tanyanya menghampiriku.

"Apa?"

"Matamu, biru aquamarine." bisiknya pelan. Mataku membulat, "Benarkah!" sorakku gembira. Pantas saja iris mata kakak juga kembali seperti semula. Itu berarti,

"Tuhan percaya kepada kita…" sambung kak Halilintar tersenyum memandang langit.

Angin berhembus membelai lembut pipiku, "Aku akan pergi." kak Halilintar berdiri.

"Kemana?" tanyaku masih menikmati belaian angin.

"Puncak Himalaya, menenangkan diri." jawabnya.

"Jangan lupa untuk mengizinkanku dari sekolah." pesannya.

"Tentu, jaga dirimu kak." kataku.

"Satu lagi, bawa mobilku pulang." bisiknya.

"Baiklah, hati-hati…"

Dia menghilang melesat di tengah kelebatan hutan nan rimbun. Angin lariannya masih terasa jelas. Diantara keluargaku, kak Halilintar merupakan pelari tercepat. Perlu kalian ketahui, dia bisa sampai ke puncak Menara Petronas yang dari sini jaraknya sepuluh ribu kilometer dalam waktu sepuluh detik, namun jika dia serius seperkian detik dia bisa sampai.

"Kak Hali, kak Hali…" gumamku tersenyum memandangi kepergiannya.

 **~O.o.O~**

 _Keesokan harinya…_

 _Di kantin sekolah…_

 ** _Yaya POV…_**

Apa benar ya kemarin Halilintar kesakitan karena aku? Tapi, masa sih?

Aku melihat sekeliling berharap menemukan dirinya, atau sebenarnya aku berharap agar dia sekolah. Dari pagi tadi, aku belum melihat salah seorang dari anak Dokter Peter. Mungkinkah..-

"Hey! Kenapa dari tadi kau melamun terus?" tanya Amar mengagetkanku.

"Kasihan makanannya, mubazir…" Ying menimpali.

"A-aku, sudahlah lagi pula tidak penting…" jawabku. Secercah harapan tiba-tiba menghampiriku saat melihat Ice memasuki kantin dengan Amanda diikuti dengan saudara-saudaranya yang lain, tapi dimana Halilintar? Kok dia tidak ada? Apa dia sekolah hari ini? Mereka berlima duduk di tempat biasa.

Beribu pertanyaan menghujam benakku.

"Lah, melamun lagi…" Amar mendengus.

"Ku rasa murid baru itu menghilangkan satu anggotanya." kata Ying. Ternyata gadis berkacamata bundar itu cukup memperhatikan. "Aku tidak melihat yang memakai topi berlambang petir merah." sambungnya sambil mengunyah permen karet.

" _Tentu saja dia tidak ada, kemarin Yaya menusuknya…"_

Hei fitnah apa lagi itu? Kami menoleh mendapati Kaizo, Tira dan Gopal sedang tersenyum sinis.

"Benarkah itu Yaya?" tanya Ying memastikan.

"Tentu saja tidak, itu sangat konyol. Bagaimana mungkin aku menusuk murid baru yang bahkan belum aku kenal." ujarku membela diri.

"Lalu? Kau apakan si _'Makhluk Dingin'_ sampai-sampai dia terlihat begitu kesakitan?" oh, jadi ternyata Kaizo juga melihatnya.

"Apa kau menumpahkan darah di bajunya?" pemuda berambut dark violet itu bicara dengan nada dilebih-lebihkan.

"Atau kau duduk terlalu dekat dengannya?" pemuda berbadan tambun yang gemar makan itu bertanya dengan nada mengintrogasi tahanan.

Aku memutar mata malas, "Cish, ya atau lebih tepatnya aku duduk disampingnya." ujarku sambil menengguk minuman kaleng.

"APA!" mereka semua terbelalak.

"Oh jadi kau tidak mau memberi tahu aku kalau kau duduk dengan salah satu pemuda tampan?" Ying memberungut.

"Kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku?" Amar nampak kesal.

"Kau tahu itu berbahaya!" Kaizo nampak murka. "Apanya yang berbahaya?" tanyaku tak mengerti dengan jalan fikirannya.

"Kau tidak merasa ada sesuatu yang lain dari mereka?" Gopal melirik kelima murid baru tersebut.

"Bukankah sebelumnya aku sudah memperingatkanmu, Yaya?" Tira nampak kecewa.

"Aku tahu, maafkan aku. Tapi mereka sendiri sudah bilang padaku kalau mereka tidak ingin dekat-dekat dengan siapapun…" jawabku memasang wajah polos.

"Ayolah Yaya, percaya padaku." astaga, aku benci dengan wajah sendu dan memelas dari Tira.

"Sudahlah jangan buat drama." Ying dan Amar sepertinya sudah bosan bicara dengan ketiga silsilah bangsa _Werewolf_ Pulau Rintis.

"Sebenarnya banyak _'Makhluk Dingin'_ di sekolah kita." Tira melirik Kaizo.

"Bahkan adiknya sendiri." nada bicaranya memelan.

"Ck, sudahlah lama-lama aku bisa gila mendengarkan ocehan kalian semua…" kataku beranjak pergi. Aku harap tak ada seorang pun yang akan menyusulku.

 **~O.o.O~**

Waktu berlalu begitu cepat, tanpa terasa sudah seminggu pula Halilintar tidak terlihat di sekolah. Saat aku bertanya pada Ice dia hanya bilang, _"Kak Halilintar sedang kurang sehat…"_ dan selalu itu. Apa dia sakit parah? Atau dia jijik dengan wangi stroberry dari bajuku? Atau aku memang sudah menusuknya dengan pisau di alam bawah sadarku? Oh Tuhan…

Aku mengacak-acak rambutku, fikiranku benar-benar terusik gara-gara pemuda itu tak lagi terihat. Kini aku duduk di taman belakang sekolah sendiri, menenangkan diri.

"Kau mirip dengan kak Halilintar kalau banyak fikiran." tiba-tiba Ice sudah duduk di bangku sebelah ujung.

"Kau? Seingatku tadi kau ada di kantin…"

"Tidak juga." dia tersenyum kecil.

Aku diam kehabisan topik pembicaraan, lalu aku teringat sesuatu, "Apa benar Halilintar sakit karena aku?"

" _Uhuk…"_ dia tersedak lagi saat mengambil nafas. Ice memperhatikanku lekat-lekat.

"Apa?!" kataku jengkel.

"Dan kau, kenapa kau selalu tersedak saat mengambil nafas? Halilintar juga begitu. Apa kalian punya kelainan?" tanyaku tanpa memfilter kalimat tersebut.

Ku lihat Ice nampak tersinggung, "Hn, tidak juga…" dia menahan nafasnya, aku tahu itu.

Rahangya mengeras seperti penampakan Halilintar seminggu yang lalu, ku dengar dia juga menelan liurnya.

"Sebenarnya, Halilintar tidak kesakitan. Dia hanya sama sepertiku, tidak terlalu tahan berada terlalu lama di dekatmu, kau itu memikat…" dia mengerling nakal.

Entah ini perasaanku saja, tapi aku merasa ada yang berbeda dari Air. Tapi apa ya?

Mataku memperhatikan dirinya dengan seksama, umh… apanya ya yang berbeda?

Aha, aku tahu…

"Boleh aku bertanya?"

Dia menatapku heran, "Tentu." jawabnya mantap.

"Ice, apakah kau memakai _Softens_?" tanyaku hati-hati.

Ice terkesiap, "Kau itu teliti juga ya…" dia bergumam. "Tidak, mungkin itu efek cahaya…" jawabnya nampak menyakinkan.

Ah masa sih, waktu pertama kali aku bertemu denggannya, aku yakin sekali matanya Ice itu berwarna merah darah bukan biru aquamarine seperti saat ini.

"Matamu bagus dibandingkan saat aku melihatnya pertama kali, walau aku tidak yakin…" aku memelankan suaraku di empat kata terakhir.

"Umh, ngomong-ngomong kalau Halilintar tidak sakit lalu dia kenapa? " tanyaku lagi.

"Dia menenangkan diri ke puncak Himalaya, upss… maksudku dia sedang ada urusan dengan Papa dan kerabat di luar kota…" jawabnya berusaha meyakinkanku. Aku hanya ber-oh ria, lalu suasana kembali hening.

"Apakah kalian akan ikut acara kemah?" tanyaku penuh harap. "Kapan?" tanyanya.

"Tiga hari lagi…"

Ice nampak berfikir sejenak, "Hm, boleh juga. Akan aku ajak saudara-saudariku…"

"Errr, kalau bisa pastikan semuanya ikut…" kataku tersenyum kikuk. Dia tertawa maklum sambil menjawab, "Baiklah, akan aku pastikan urusan Halilintar selesai dan dia akan ikut…,-"

"…supaya kalian bisa lebih dekat…" sambungnya pelan. Tapi aku pura-pura tidak mendengarnya.

"Jangan lupa bawa peralatan untuk mendaki tebing…" aku mengingatkannya.

"Huh, kami tidak perlu peralatan untuk mendaki tebing bahkan kami sudah sampai di puncak Himalaya tanpa seutas tali…" Icr mendengus.

"Apa?!" kataku kaget.

"Ngghh, aku bercanda. Baiklah kami akan bawa satu tali untuk jaga-jaga." suaranya nyaris hilang.

Aku menatapnya dengan marah, "Hey minimal bawa tiga tali!"

"Hm, kami tetap akan membawa satu tali…" Ice bersikeras lalu dia beranjak dan menghilang di antara kerumunan siswa.

Aku hanya geleng-geleng kepala. Tapi, bagaimana mungkin warna matanya bisa berubah tanpa _softlens_ , seingatku warna matanya saat itu merah darah lho sekarang kok biru aquamarine? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Aneh…

 **~O.o.O~**

 _Tiga hari kemudian…_

Semua murid telah berkumpul di lapangan, suasana begitu riuh karena sebagian dari mereka sudah berkhayal akan petualangan seru saat berkemah nanti. Amar berjalan mondar-mandir disampingku dengan gelisah, "Lihat semua orang sudah datang. Mana anaknya Dokter Peter yang katamu ikut juga?" dia bertanya padaku.

"Air sudah bilang padaku dia akan mengajak semua saudaranya." jawabku. Amar nampak kecewa dengan jawabanku yang terdengar pasrah.

Tiba-tiba suasana semakin heboh tatkala menyaksikan kelima kembaran dengan saudari perempuan mereka tiba. "Bukankah sudah aku bilang mereka akan datang." aku melirik Amar sinis.

Ice melambaikan tangannya ke arahku saat turun dari mobilnya. Satu per satu saudara-saudarinya ikut turun. Mereka nampak sangat tampan dan cantik dengan pakaian tersebut, seperti kaus namun terkesan elegan, sepertinya _merk_ baju ternama.

Gempa memakai kaos lengan panjang berwarna keemasan, Taufan juga tapi kaosnya berwarna biru pekat. Ice dan Blaze, mereka memakai kaos lengan pendek berwarna biru langit dan jingga. Amanda memakai kaos hitam polos dipadukan dengan _cardigan_ putih, rambutnya yang panjang dibiarkan tergerai dengan sebuah bando yang menghiasi kepalanya, itu membuatnya nampak semakin anggun.

Mobil sport berwarna merah itu terbuka, menampakan seorang pemuda dengan gaya coolnya yang masih kekal, Halilintar. Pemuda itu memakai kaus panjang berwarna merah, lengan kirinya mengapit jaket yang sering ia kenakan. Sementara, lengan kanannya sibuk menggulung kaus merah itu sampai siku dan mengejutkan! Ternyata dia atletis juga. Lengannya kekar dan berotot tidak sekurus bayanganku pada awalnya.

" _Kyaaa lihat dia semakin sempurna!"_

" _Wow, tidak ku sangka dia berotot."_

" _Waah aku meleleh…"_

Semua siswi berteriak histeris saat melihat dirinya, ya harus aku akui dia sangat mempesona berbeda dengan kembarannya yang lain.

" _KYAAAA MY BABY HONEY KAU SEMAKIN TAMPAAN!"_ Amy berteriak dengan GaJenya, dengan urat malu yang sudah putus dia menghampiri Halilintar, namun pemuda itu nampak mengacuhkannya.

Kembaran tertua dari Boboiboy bersaudara itu berjalan dengan penuh wibawa, entah aku yang ke-Ge-eR-an dia sedang melihatku dengan tatapan yang berbeda. Bibirnya yang sempurna nampak terangkat membentuk seuntai senyuman di wajah tampannya. Apakah aku sedang bermimpi? Dia berjalan ke arahku.

" _Tidak, kau tidak bermimpi…"_ ini suara siapa?

Tanpa aku sadari dia sudah berada tepat di hadapanku, jarakku dengannya sekitar 30 centimeter. Aku sedikit mendongak untuk melihat wajahnya; dia kembali tersenyum. Aku tertunduk, oh memalukan… Untuk apa aku memimpikannya sedang tersenyum.

"Selamat pagi…" aku mendengar suara lembut yang begitu tenang.

Aku mendongak, terkejut karena dia menyapaku. Wajahnya yang tampan nampak mempesona, senyum tipis itu masih menghiasi wajahnya, sempurna… Matanya nampak bersahabat jauh berbeda dengan pertama kali saat aku melihatnya; liar dan mematikan.

Matanya yang bersahabat masih menatapku, namun aku masih melihat _keterhati-hatian_ terpancar dari sana. Jadi sebenarnya ini apa? Dan kenapa? Apa aku sedang berkhayal? Mana mungkin pemuda dingin yang tidak membalas sapaanku minggu lalu malah menyapaku saat ini? Tersenyum lagi!? Saking bingungnya aku, kepalaku rasanya mau meledak.

Ia nampak menungguku untuk bicara, tapi aku harus _ngomong_ apa?

"Aku rasa, saat kerja kelompok minggu lalu perkenalan kita kurang berkesan,-" ujarnya. "…dan aku merasa perlu mengulanginya…" senyuman lebar menghiasi wajahnya.

"Halo, perkenalkan namaku Boboiboy Halilintar. Kau bisa memanggilku Halilintar atau Hali agar lebih singkat. Aku memang jarang bergaul, jadi banyak yang menganggapku terkesan sombong, mungkin kau termasuk salah satunya. Jujur saja aku irit bicara dan mood-ku mudah berubah. Jadi, namamu benar Yaya Putri? Senang bisa berkenalan denganmu…" dia menyudahi perkenalan dirinya dengan tertawa lembut. Suaranya, begitu lembut bagaikan kain beludru sangat berbeda dengan suara serak dan berat seminggu yang lalu.

Dia masih setia dengan tawanya, "Bisakah kau berhenti memandangiku seperti itu? Kau nampak konyol. Lagi pula aku memang bicara padamu, dan berhentilah menganggap kalau sekarang ini kau berkhayal…" dia mendekatkan wajahnya ke arahku.

Sontak saja aku terkejut dan segera menundukan wajah, aliran darah rasanya mulai mengalir cepat di pipiku dan aku yakin kalau wajahku tengah memerah seperti badut di pasar malam.

"Kau manis…"

 **~To Be Continue~**

 **Kyaaaa akhirnya saat ujian sekolah melanda aku bisa Up-Date!**

 **Salam para Readers, Ocha kambeek *meluk Readers satu-satu (Readers : Muntah).**

 **Ocha senang sekali karena para Dark Readers mulai tobat, kapankah teman-temanmu yang lain tobaat nak? Mari kita berbalas review…**

bagaimana Fang jad vampire? Akan terkuak di chapter-chapter berikutnya ;) Terimakasih atas reviewnya ;)

 **Alya367 :**

Waaah dedek Alya, terimakasih yam au review fic ini, semua pertanyaan Alya akan terjawab di chapter-chapter selanjutnya XD

 **Ciiko :**

Kaizo dengan Yaya saya buat seumuran di fanfic ini. Kalau Yaya, dia hanya manusia biasa tidak seperti Boboiboy bersaudara, Fang ataupun Kaizo. Fang pergi ke suatu tempat karena Kaizo *nantikan chapter-chapter berikutnya… kalau adegan romance HaliXYaya berlaku chapter depan, tunggu yak ;) Terimakasih sudah review ;)

 **Nazwa Nurbaiti :**

Waaah Nazwa comeback, ehehehe, terimakasih sudah mereview fanfic ane lagi *terharu… oke, siip ane bakalan banyakin adegan romantis HaliXYaya chapter depan. Terimakasih banyak reviewnya ;)

 **Sofia Lynn :**

Siip, author pasti akan tamatkan fanfic ini, terimakasih reviewnya ;)

 **Floral Lavender :**

Fang ada di suatu tempat tapi rahasia XD Fang jadi vampire karena *rahasialah nantikan chapter-chapter berikutnya. Kaizo dan Fang memang keturunan _Werewolf_ murni, tapi karena satu insiden Fang jadi vampire. Boboiboy bersaudara memang sudah bertemu Fang tapi mereka akan bertemu kembali dengannya *nantikan chapter-chapter berikutnya… dan terimakasih sudah mereview ;)

 **Zahra-chan610 :**

Wahhh, benar, Yaya waktu kecil memang ada hubungannya sama Hali nantikan di chapter-chapter berikutnya dan terimakasih sudah review ;)

 **IntonPutri Ice Diamond :**

Udah ada adegan romantisnya dikit kan naak? *padahal kagak ngefek. Insyaallah chapter depan full romance HaliXYaya, do'akanlah naaak XD terimakasih sudah review XD

 **angel samawa :**

Whaaaeee angel samawa panggilannya apa nih? Disini gak main darah suci-sucian itu terlalu mainstream, di chapter terjawab sudah bukan apa alas an mereka gak mau dekat-dekat ama Yaya, karena si Yaya manis dan merupakan godaan XD semoga menikmati chapter ini, terimakasih ya reviewnya ;)

 **Sun Quon-Choi :**

Umh, terserah deh mau manggil apa. Kalau kakak ketuaan kali yak XD asal jangan panggil aku dengan panggilan yang tidak pantas kayak om, kakek dll :'v yeaah kamu benar ini slow Up-Date. Semoga kamu suka dengan chapter ini, ngomong-ngomong terimakasih reviewnya ;)

 **family-love :**

Wah ada Mily-chan, terimakasih atas reviewnya ya. Maaf ya kalau Up-Datenya agak lama, kalau Up-Date kilaat akan aku usahakan, mungkin paling cepat sekali seminggu atau lebih XD sekali lagi terimakasih reviewnya ;)

 **kawaii erya :**

Thanks for your review ;) nah dikarenakan saya gak bisa bahasa inggris, balasnya pakai bahasa Indonesia aja ya, terimakasih atas reviewnya, dan terimakasih karena kamu selalu review fic saya *terharu. Saya harap kamu suka dengan chapter sekarang, dan terimakasih atas semangatnya akan aku usahakan untuk menyelesaikan fic ini sampai tamat. Sekali lagi terimakasih banyak.

 **Buat Readers lain yang reviewnya belum aku balas, maaf bangeet… pokoknya terimakasih atas dukungan kalian buat fic ini, buat yang udah review, follow dan favorit fic in terimakasih banyak, dan buat para Readers, review kalian adalah penyemangat yang sangat berharga jadi semakin banyak yang review semakin cepat fic ini di next walaupun kenyataannya tidak sama sekali karena ane harus nunda Up-Date fic ini lagi sampai ane selesai ujian.**

 **Dark Readers, insyaflah naaak XD**

 **Salam Kiyut ;)**

 **~Ochandy~**


	6. Chapter 6 (Teman?)

" _Halo, perkenalkan namaku Boboiboy Halilintar. Kau bisa memanggilku Halilintar atau Hali agar lebih singkat. Aku memang jarang bergaul, jadi banyak yang menganggapku terkesan sombong, mungkin kau termasuk salah satunya. Jujur saja aku irit bicara dan mood-ku mudah berubah. Jadi, namamu benar Yaya Putri? Senang bisa berkenalan denganmu…" dia menyudahi perkenalan dirinya dengan tertawa lembut. Suaranya, begitu lembut bagaikan kain beludru sangat berbeda dengan suara serak dan berat seminggu yang lalu._

 _Dia masih setia dengan tawanya, "Bisakah kau berhenti memandangiku seperti itu? Kau nampak konyol. Lagi pula aku memang bicara padamu, dan berhentilah menganggap kalau sekarang ini kau berkhayal…" dia mendekatkan wajahnya ke arahku._

 _Sontak saja aku terkejut dan segera menundukan wajah, aliran darah rasanya mulai mengalir cepat di pipiku dan aku yakin kalau wajahku tengah memerah seperti badut di pasar malam._

" _Kau manis…"_

.

 **The Vampire Schooling**

'

• **~~ ( Teman? ) ~~•**

'

 **By : Ochandy/Ananda**

'

 **Rate : T semi M (buat jaga-jaga)**

'

 **Disclaimer : Boboiboy All Elemental Friends**

 **(Boboiboy hanya milik Monsta/Animonsta Studio)**

'

 **Inspiration : Twilight (ya beberapa scene Ocha ambil dari sini, tapi gak semuanya PAHAM!)**

'

 **Hollaaa, Ocha kembali lagi *nyengir kuda… kepada para Readers yang saya cintai, maafkan author yang satu ini karena sudah menggantungkan ceritanya hampir setahun atau malah lewat tau ah… Harap maklum karena writerblock mendadak menginfeksi Ocha (lagi) *senyum lima jari/kalau dua jari mah udah mainstream :v**

 **Okeh tunggu apa lagi…**

'

 **WARNING! Segala macam kesalahan yang biasa dihadapi para Author, Typo(s), GaJe, GaNyam, dan lain-lain.**

'

 **Don't Like? Don't Read!**

'

 **Happy Reading…**

'

'

'

 **~ The Vampire Schooling ~**

 **• Kita Berteman? •**

Aku terdongak, jadi dia sedang memujiku? Ini bukan mimpi-kan? Pipiku menghangat, entah kenapa aku semakin gugup berada di dekatnya. Oh Tuhan… aku kebingungan sekarang, aku harus bicara sekadar berbasa-basi atau aku juga harus memujinya?

"Ehm, te-terimakasih… k-kau j-juga tampan." oke, itu impas bukan? Aku juga bisa memujinya. Lagi pula dia juga (memang teramat) tampan. Sungguh!

Tawanya memelan digantikan senyuman manis, "Terimakasih kembali…" katanya sambil menyampirkan jaket miliknya ke bahu kiri.

"Apa waktu itu aku membuatmu takut?" tanyanya mendadak. Senyum di wajahnya memudar, kini ekspresi wajahnya tampak sendu. Ternyata suasana hatinya memang mudah berubah. Aku mendongak untuk melihat perubahan ekspresi wajahnya yang begitu kentara.

"Eih?" aku tak menyangka kalau dia akan bertanya seperti itu. Halilintar nampak menunggu jawaban dariku, jawab tidak ya? Oh, kebingungan kembali melandaku.

"Ya, sedikit… aku kira ada setan yang merasukimu dan setan itu ingin membunuhku, hahaha…" jawabku dengan jujur, pura-pura tertawa untuk menutupi ketakutan yang mungkin terlihat di wajahku. Aku masih mengingatnya dengan jelas; tatapan liar bak predator dengan suara tegukan air liur seperti orang kelaparan.

"Maaf." gumamnya lirih. Dia memalingkan muka ke arah saudara-saudarinya.

Atmosfer menghening, aku yakin dia sedang memikirkan sesuatu buktinya dia nampak gelisah. Aku sudah kehabisan topik pembicaraan sekarang. Berbicara dengannya membuatku (sangat) kikuk. Ditambah lagi beberapa siswa mulai berbisik-bisik dan memandangi kami.

"Err… ja-jadi, apa kita bisa berteman sekarang?" jujur saja aku ragu, apakah dia mau berteman denganku? Halilintar, maksudku dia terlalu sempurna untuk menjadi temanku.

Halilintar menaikkan sebelas alisnya, dia menatapku sejenak. "Hn… sebaiknya kita tidak berteman." jawabnya dengan nada bicara seolah dia sedang memperingatiku. Matanya bergulir, menatap kosong ke satu titik.

Sudah aku duga, pasti dia menolak berteman denganku. Aku melihat ke sembarang tempat berharap tidak melihat matanya, "Kau tidak mau berteman denganku ya?" tanyaku sedikit kecewa. Lah kenapa aku mendadak lebay? Biasa aja kali, logikanya mana mungkin pemuda tampan, pindahan luar negeri, kaya mau berteman dengan gadis biasa yang tinggal di ujung Pulau Rintis.

Dia mendesah, "Aku tidak bilang begitu, namun akan lebih baik kalau kita tidak berteman." jawabnya berusaha meyakinkan.

"Teman?" tawarku sekali lagi, memang sedikit memaksa. Ku ulurkan jari kelingkingku ke arahnya.

Halilintar menatapku ragu, dia melirik jari kelingkingku sejenak. "Baiklah, teman… kita lihat seberapa lama aku mampu menjagamu tetap hidup saat di dekatku…" jawabnya tanpa menautkan jari kelingkingnya.

"Maksudmu?"

"Tidak aku hanya bergurau." jawabnya singkat sambil memandang ke sembarang arah.

"Baiklah anak-anak, ayo kita berangkat. Segera masuk ke dalam bus! Cepat!" suara Miss Zila menginstrupsiku. Semua murid berdesakan masuk ke dalam bus dengan semangat yang menggebu-gebu; lebih tepatnya berdesak-desakkan.

"Aku hanya berharap, agar kau sedikit lebih hati-hati jika bersamaku,karena aku bukan orang yang baik, untukmu…" Halilintar berbisik, terdengar mengancam. Sesaat dia menatapku dan segera masuk ke dalam bus. Ucapannya tadi terdengar konyol, orang dengan penampilan bak malaikat itu berkata kalau ia bukan orang baik? Yang benar saja.

Kalau difikirkan, aku jadi teringat sebuah pepatah, jangan melihat seseorang dari tampilan luarnya. Bisa jadi dia itu manusia berwajah malaikat namun berhati iblis bukan? Hm, sebaiknya aku memang harus berhati-hati padanya.

Aku segera menyusulnya, berdiri sejenak di depan pintu. Pandanganku menyapu bersih seisi bus yang sudah penuh; ku rasa tidak ada tempat duduk yang tersisa.

"Apakah kau mau berdiri di depan pintu bus seperti orang tolol begitu?" seseorang meledekku. Ya, dia… entah apa yang merasukinya sampai-sampai dia masih sempat menertawaiku. Tawanya hilang digantikan senyuman penuh makna, tangan kanannya menepuk sebuah bangku kosong disampingnya. "Duduklah kalau kau mau." katanya menggodaku.

Aku hanya memberungut kesal, memanyunkan bibirku ke depan. Anak itu, dia baru berkenalan denganku tapi sukses menghancurkan moodku. Aku duduk disampingnya, menghempaskan bokongku sekeras mungkin, meliriknya dengan tajam lalu membuang muka.

" _Cish, siapa juga yang mau duduk disampingnya!"_ gerutu batinku. Bisa aku lihat bahwa bibir tipis miliknya itu melengkung dengan sempurna ke atas, ya dia (sukses) membuatku jengkel (lagi).

Bus melaju dengan perlahan menyusuri jalanan kota nan nampak padat di pagi hari. Aku melirik sekilas pemuda yang duduk tepat disebelahku itu; bagaikan patung lilin, begitu tegang dan kaku, namun sangat sempurna. Tiada ekspresi yang terlalu menonjol di wajahnya.

" _Huft…_ " desahku lesu.

"Umh, Halilintar?"

"Hn, ada apa?" dia menyahut namun wajahnya tetap memandang lurus ke depan, terlihat jelas bahwa tatapan matanya meruncing.

"Err, tidak jadi…" jawabku memalingkan wajah. Sebenarnya tadi aku mau bilang apa ya? Ku garuk kepalaku yang tak gatal, ah sudahlah. Lagian tidak penting kok…

Bus terus melaju, jalan raya nampak menyusut akibat rindangnya pepohonan yang tumbuh menutupi batas jalan. Nuansa hijau mulai mendominasi keadaan sekitar; begitu asri. Andai saja turun salju disini. Oh iya, salju?

"Apakah sewaktu kau tinggal di Alaska, ada salju yang turun?" cicitku pelan. Semoga saja dia mendengar. Halilintar menoleh ke arahku sejenak, wajahnya sedikit tertutup dibawah naungan lidah topi berwarna hitam dengan corak merah menyambar disekitarnya.

"Ya," jawabnya singkat. "Kau bahkan bisa melihat tirai cahaya disana…" sambungnya.

"Maksudmu, aurora?" tanyaku memastikan. Dia hanya mengangguk pelan pertanda 'ya'.

"Pasti sangat indah disana, kalau disini selalu hujan. Bahkan matahari hanya muncul dengan gagahnya sekali dalam sebulan. Aku ingin sekali melihat salju lagi…" kataku berandai-andai menopang wajahku dengan tangan kanan.

"Berarti, kau tidak suka hujan?" dia mengambil kesimpulan.

"Tidak juga sih, hujan itu merupakan rahmat Tuhan aku menyukainya. Hanya saja disini terlalu hijau dan lembab. Sesekali aku ingin melihat salju lagi. Warna putih, yang suci…" jelasku.

"Jadi sebelumnya kau pernah melihat salju?" Halilintar mengubah posisi duduknya, sekarang dia sepenuhnya menghadap ke arahku. Kenapa dia terlihat begitu tertarik dengan topik sepele ini?

"Ya, kalau tidak salah aku pernah melihat salju dengan seseorang beberapa tahun yang lalu, dia juga memberiku sebuah kalung berbandul seperti bulan purnama yang indah. Tapi aku lupa dengan wajah orang tersebut." jawabku mengenang serpihan memori yang masih ada, harus aku akui akhir-akhir ini daya ingatku sedikit menurun.

"Kalung berbandul seperti bulan purnama ulang Halilintar hati-hati. Aku bisa melihat keterkejutan dari sorot matanya.

"Ya, mungkin deskripsiku mengenai kalung itu terdengar konyol. Tapi, bandul kalung itu benar-benar mirip bulan purnama. Aku juga ingin menagih semua janji yang dikatakannya saat itu, aku ingin bertemu dengannya lagi. Entah dia masih mengingatku atau tidak…" suaraku memelan.

"Dia masih mengingatmu…" suara beludru miliknya seolah ingin menghiburku. Halilintar tersenyum tipis, "Sebentar lagi akan ada yang mengintrogasimu lewat telepon." katanya kembali ke posisi semula.

" _Maksu-,_ eih?!" ucapanku terpotong bersamaan dering smartphoneku yang terdengar nyaring.

" _Ying?"_

Aku menengok ke belakang, dimana Ying tengah melotot ke arahku seolah memberi isyarat 'angkat teleponmu bodoh!' aku hanya menatapnya dengan masam sebelum akhirnya mengangkat telepon.

"Apa!?" kataku geram.

" _Hey tenangkan dirimu Yaya, aku hanya ingin mengupas semua yang kau obrolkan dengan si tampan tadi. Dia bilang apa?"_

"Hoy, jadi kau ingin mengintrogasiku? Begitu?"

" _Hehehe… oh ayolah Yaya, teganya kau dengan sahabatmu yang haus akan informasi?"_ suaranya terdengar memelas.

"Cih, haus informasi konon…" aku melirik ke belakang, tempat dimana Ying sedang cengengesan gak jelas, matanya berkedip nakal.

" _Oh ayolah Yaya, beritahu aku apa yang kau bicarakan dengannya?"_ suara cemprengnya kembali terdengar.

"Sepertinya gelar Amar yang Nona Kepo itu memang cocok untukmu,-" kataku. Ku lihat Halilintar, ia nampak tertarik dengan obrolan gadis-gadis labil ini.

"Aku hanya bertanya apakah ditempatnya tinggal dulu sering turun salju, hanya itu kok tidak lebih…" lanjutku.

" _Yah, kau payah sekali Yaya, aku kira kau akan menanyakan apakah dia single atau sudah punya pacar. Mubazir tahu cowok seganteng itu gak ditanyain."_

Ku lihat Halilintar menahan tawanya, "Kalau kau mau tahu tanya saja pada orangnya langsung dah!" geramku menutup telpon sepihak.

"Kau ternyata benar-benar pelit akan informasi." pemuda beriris ruby disebelahku mengubah posisi duduknya menghadap ke arahku (lagi). Dia nampak menahan senyum sambil mengacak isi ranselnya.

"Kau sedang mencari apa?" tanyaku melongokkan kepala. Dia segera menutup kembali ransel berwarna hitam itu lalu segera menjawab, "Tidak ada, aku hanya mengecek apakah persediaan bekalku cukup atau tidak." jawabnya kembali ke posisi normal.

Aku hanya ber"oh" ria. Sekarang aku benar-benar kehabisan topik pembicaraan. Bus masih melaju kencang membelah angin menyusuri jalan yang kian mengecil, sepertinya sebentar lagi kami akan sampai ke tujuan.

Halilintar memejamkan matanya, semilir angin menyapu pelan poninya. Ia merendahkan topinya sampai aku tak bisa melihat matanya lagi. Bagiku dia misterius, walaupun baru berkenalan dengannya beberapa menit yang lalu, aku seolah sudah mengenalnya ditahun-tahun sebelumnya. Ada sesuatu dari dalam dirinya yang menarik diriku untuk menguaknya. Huft, mungkin waktu yang akan menjawab semua pertanyaan yang sedang terngiang di fikiranku saat ini.

Perlahan kecepatan mobil mulai melambat, semua murid bersorak-sorai kegirangan. Halilintar membuka matanya, mendesah pelan lalu menatap ke luar kaca jendela yang sedikit berembun. Aku mengikuti arah pandangnya, apa yang dia lihat? Di luar sana hanya didominasi warna hijau, lembab. Pepohonan rimbun dengan semak-semak belukar yang mengitarinya, ini sudah menjadi pemandangan umum di Pulau Rintis.

"Kau melihat apa?" tanyaku heran. Dia bergeming, diam tak menjawab. Merasa jengkel karena diabaikan, aku mengambil ransel merah mudaku lalu turun dari mobil.

 **~O.o.O~**

"Hoo~ disini udaranya sejuk sekali!" seru Amar merentangkan kedua tangannya lebar-lebar sambil menghirup penuh udara segar untuk mengisi paru-parunya.

"Yaya, kemarilah!" katanya melambaikan tangan ke arahku. Aku membalas melambaikan tangan lalu berjalan mendekatinya. "Ying dimana?" tanyaku heran, biasanya gadis berkacamata bundar ini akan langsung selfie-selfie lalu menguploadnya ke semua akun media sosial miliknya.

"Oh, dia sedang ada panggilan alam…" jawab Amar terkekeh.

Aku tertawa pelan seraya mengedarkan pandanganku, kemana Amanda dan Boboiboy bersaudara? Mereka belum turun?

" _Kau sedari tadi terus melihat keluar jendela, ada apa?"_

Sayup-sayup aku mendengar percakapan di atas bus, dan mereka ada disana. Bisa terlihat olehku Halilintar tengah bersidekap dada sambil mendengarkan Gempa yang seperti memberi arahan atau semacamnya. Entah perasaanku saja atau tidak sepertinya mereka sedang berdebat mengenai suatu hal.

" _Bahaya datang… Ada pendatang baru yang berkeliaran disini, aku melihatnya dengan jelas…"_

Halilintar memandang jauh keluar seperti tadi. Pendatang baru? Apa maksud perkataan Halilintar? Jadi yang dia lihat itu si pendatang baru? Tapi siapa? Setahuku cuma mereka pendatang baru di Pulau Rintis. Bahaya akan datang? Karena pendatang baru? Sebenarnya apa topik pembicaraan mereka?

" _Sebaiknya kita bahas nanti, ada penguping yang mendengarkan pembicaraan kita…"_ Taufan melongokkan kepalanya keluar jendela membuatku salah tingkah karena ketahuan. "Hay Yaya, kau sedang apa?" tanyanya terdengar menyindir.

"Eeh, a-aku sedang menunggu Ying. Ah iya, Ying!" seruku menjauh sambil memasang cengiran GaJe. Hampir saja, bisa mati aku karena malu…

" _Saat dewasa dia tambah manis ya kak Hali…?"_

" _Kak Hali?"_

" _Hn-,"_

 **~O.o.O~**

"Hoy! Kenapa mukamu merah seperti itu?" Ying tiba-tiba muncul dengan wajah penuh selidik, mata safirnya menyipit sambil memperhatikanku yang gelagapan. Oh Tuhan kenapa Nona Kepo ini muncul disaat yang tidak tepat.

"Ma-mana ada merah, Mungkin kau salah lihat!" elakku membuang muka. Inilah yang aku benci dengan keberadaan pigmen merah alami yang tersembunyi dibalik pipiku, mudah sekali merona dan mengundang banyak godaan dari sekitar; maksudku pertanyaan, sindiran dan sebagainya.

"Ooo, secara tidak langsung kau mengataiku rabun lho…" dia memanyunkan bibirnya sambil menatapku tak suka. Ying melihatku dari ekor matanya sambil mendengus.

"Oh ayolah Ying, kau tahu aku tak bermaksud seperti itu." ujarku memutar mata malas.

Gadis berkacamata itu terkekeh seraya membenarkan kacamatanya. "Sudahlah, aku tahu kau ketahuan menguping pembicaran mereka disitu…" tunjuk Ying ke arah bus. Ia nyengir kuda dan memasang wajah seperti orang bodoh.

Oke, aku tak tahu harus mengatakan apalagi. Jadi dia melihatku tadi? Hm, sebaiknya aku berhati-hati dengan gadis Tionghoa yang satu ini.

"Benarkan?" ia menunggu, sedikit mendesak meminta jawaban.

"Err, ya,-" jawabku singkat sambil menunduk dalam. "… sedikit." sambungku. Aku meremas ujung jaketku dan sesekali memilinnya untuk mendengarkan tawa nenek lampir yang sebentar lagi akan meledak.

"Memangnya mereka membicarakan apa?" oh, sepertinya dugaanku salah, sebaliknya penyakit Ying yang akan haus informasinya itu mulai kumat.

Aku memutar otak berusaha mencari jawaban yang akan meyakinkannya. "Ah itu… sayangnya, aku belum sempat mendengar apa yang mereka bicarakan…" jawabku dengan wajah yang patah semangat.

Ying menatapku tak percaya, "Kasihan…" akhirnya dia ikut-ikutan sedih dengan nada yang dibuat-buat. "Sebaiknya kita segera berkumpul sebelum Miss Zila menjelma menjadi monster…" gadis berkacamata itu segera menyeretku menuju kerumunan yang tak jauh dari tempat kami berdiri sekarang.

 **~O.o.O~**

"Apa semuanya sudah berkumpul?"

"SUDAH MISS!"

"Baiklah anak-anak, selamat datang di Pegunungan Selatan. Ini merupakan salah satu tempat favorit untuk tujuan ekstrakulikuler tahunan pecinta alam di sekolah kita. Dan terkhusus untuk kalian, murid baru..-" Miss Zila menunjuk ke arah mereka; Boboiboy bersaudara dan Amanda.

"…- mungkin bagi kalian tempat ini masih asing, jadi silahkan baca buku panduan Pegunungan Selatan ini terlebih dahulu…" sambung Miss Zila membagikan 6 buku paduan tersebut.

Ku lihat, Taufan nampak menggerutu sambil menatap Miss Zila dengan masam. Mungkin dia tidak suka membaca buku panduan, karena terlihat konyol?

 **~O.o.O~**

 _Author POV…_

"Apa-apaan coba?! Aku sudah mengenal daerah ini lebih baik dibandingkan panduan yang tertulis dalam buku ini!" Taufan berkacak pinggang sambil melempar pandangan masam ke arah Miss Zila.

"Ya… ya… ya… Taufanku yang imut, kau harus lebih tahu diri karena kita di cap sebagai murid baru bukan murid lama yang kembali dengan tampilan baru oke?" Amanda terkekeh melihat ekspresi Taufan yang semakin cemberut.

"Berhentilah mengataiku imut, Amanda…" kesalnya sambil melempar buku panduan pemberian Miss Zila tepat di wajah sepupunya itu. Amanda memberungut kesal sambil memberikan death-glare terbaiknya, "Awas saja kau Taufan!" ancamnya sambil memicingkan mata.

"Sudahlah, tidak malu apa dilihat orang?" Gempa menengahi, kalau boleh jujur ia sudah lelah menjadi pelerai bagi orang-orang yang terus rebut dihadapannya, sungguh… Gempa sudah lelah.

Amanda dan Taufan langsung membuang muka sambil memasang tampang seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa.

"Baiklah dedek Gempa…"

"KALIAN!"

 **~O.o.O~**

 _Yaya POV…_

"Hoy! Kenapa kau tersenyum gak jelas seperti itu?" Ying mengagetkanku. Suara cemprengnya sukses menusuk gendang telingaku sampai berdengung.

"Cih, kau ini mengganggu saja!" kataku kesal.

"Huh kau ini, kalau melihat mereka tidak mau diganggu…" cibir Ying dengan wajah masam.

Terkadang, punya sahabat bawel seperti Ying itu menjengkelkan. Tapi mau bagaimana? Selama ini dia terlalu baik padaku, nasib… nasib… dia terus mengoceh karena aku tidak menanggapi ucapannya, "Yaya! Hey Yaya! Kau mendengarkan aku tidak?!" ia nampak jengkel.

"Iya aku dengar…" aku akhirnya menyahut. Kalau tidak, mungkin saja Ying akan berteriak tepat di telingaku.

" _Anak-anak harap tenang…"_

" _Anak-anak tenang…"_

" _DIAM!"_

Sepertinya aku melupakan fakta kalau suara Miss Zila lebih menyakitkan telinga dibandingkan suara Ying.

"Nah baiklah, sebelum acara puncak utama diadakan kita akan melakukan jelajah alam dengan beberapa rintangan yang telah dilakukan. Miss akan membagi kalian menjadi beberapa kelompok, nama yang terpanggil harap maju ke depan…" kata Miss Zila sambil melihat daftar absensi siswa.

"Gopal-Ji kumar, Kaizo, Lucy, Randy dan Tira… kalian kelompok satu. Selanjutnya, Amar Khan, Xio Lee Ying, Nana Shan, Amanda Fiesya dan Boboiboy Ice… Kalian kelompok dua. Kelompok tiga Boboiboy Halilintar, Boboiboy Gempa, Boboiboy Taufan, Boboiboy Blaze, dan Ah-Meng. Selanjutnya kelompok empat Amy, Stanley, Mimi, Iwan dan Yaya Putri. Apa semua kelompok sudah berkumpul?"

"Sudah Miss!"

Oh Tuhan, kenapa aku mendapat kelompok yang orangnya err… Kenapa?! Kenapa harus Amy dan Mimi? Mereka duo biang onar yang menjengkelkan.

"Oh hay Yaya Putri, kita sekelompok…" ucap Amy pura-pura senang dengan pandangan sinis yang tidak pernah lepas dari wajah (sok) cantiknya itu. Aku bisa mendengar nada tidak suka dari ucapannya.

Mimi, si gadis bercepol dua dengan kacamata minus super tebal tiba-tiba muncul, "Wah-wah… coba lihat, kita sekelompok dengan siapa?" tolong di garisbawahi, meskipun penampilannya seperti anak super duper culun, Mimi sangatlah pandai dalam hal membully orang.

"Yaya Putri, ah sepertinya aku tidak sabar lagi untuk _bersenang-senang_ denganmu. Iyakan, Amy?" Mimi tersenyum penuh makna ke arahku.

Amy, orang yang ditanya mengangguk dalam sambil tersenyum lebar, "Ah tentu, kita akan _bersenang-senang_ dengannya nanti…" atau mungkin senyumannya itu lebih tepat dikatakan sebagai seringaian yang mematikan?

Oh Tuhan, firasatku mengatakan hal yang buruk akan menimpaku jika bersama mereka (berdua). Meskipun jabatanku Ketua Osis, tapi aku menjadi (sasaran) bulan-bulanan mereka selama ini. Ya, walaupun seminggu kebelakangan ini tidak karena aku terlalu sibuk mengurus organisasi sehingga jarang muncul di tempat rawan, Taman Belakang Sekolah. Bagiku itu tempat yang sangat-sangat menakutkan.

"Ekhem, baiklah anak-anak… Miss akan memberi arahan untuk jelajah alam, jadi harap dengarkan baik-baik…" suara Miss Zila kembali terdengar.

"Rintangan pertama, kalian akan melalui anak sungai yang beraliran cukup deras. Dalam rintangan ini membutuhkan kehati-hatian agar kalian tidak tergelincir maupun hanyut dibawa arus. Rintangan kedua, kalian akan mendaki sebuah tebing setinggi 300 meter dengan bantuan tali-temali yang sudah Miss beritahu kemarin dan rintangan yang ketiga, sekaligus rintangan yang terakhir. Kalian akan berjalan sejauh 30 km menuju tenda perkemahan yang didirikan diseberang hutan yang berada dibalik puncak tebing itu, kalian mengerti?"

"Apa?!" seluruh murid nampak protes. Bagaimana tidak? Rintangannya memang Cuma tiga sih, tapi luar biasa. Melewati anak sungai? Mendaki tebing? Dan berjalan kaki sejauh itu?! Oh sungguh, aku lebih baik pulang.

"Kenapa? Ada protes?" tanya Miss memandang kami dengan jurus andalannya, tatapan dengan kedua bola mata besar dengan senyuman terlebar bak kuntilanak meihat cogan/ woy ngawur woy!

"Ti-tidak Miss…"

"Kalau begitu, Miss harap kalian sampai di perkemahan sebelum matahari terbenam. Mengerti semua?"

"Mengerti!" sahut semua murid (termasuk aku) dengan pasrah tapi tak rela.

Aku segera menyandang ransel merah mudaku sambil menunggu anggota kelompokku yang lain. Semilir angin meniup wajahku dengan lembut, ini menyenangkan. Aku memejamkan mata perlahan, menikmati aroma hujan yang terbawa olehnya, begitu menenangkan.

"Yah kita tidak sekelompok…" suara Amar dan Ying mendadak terdengar.

"Aaa~ Yaya, aku akan merindukanmu…" tiba-tiba si cempreng memelukku dengan erat.

"Jangan lebay, biasanya kau tak pernah merindukanku…" cibirku melepaskan pelukan yang sangat membuatku risih. Ying cemberut dengan kedua pipi menggembung.

"Aku cuma khawatir dengan anggota kelompokmu itu tahu, si double MyMi. Ditambah lagi kau itu sangat payah dalam keseimbangan diri sendiri." ungkapnya sambil memasang wajah sedih.

Aku tersenyum haru, "Aaa~ kau memang perhatian…" kataku mencubiti pipinya.

"Le-phas-kan… chu-bithan-mhu ithu, bho-doho! (lepaskan cubitanmu itu, bodoh!)" aku terkekeh lalu menghentikan cubitanku, Ying mengelus pipinya yang sedikit memerah. Aku berlebihan ya?

"Sudah-sudah, jangan tontonkan drama dihadapanku." Amar menaikkan sebelah alisnya;melihat kekonyolan kami.

"Aku hanya mau bilang, hati-hati ya…" pemuda berdarah India itu setengah berbisik. Aku mengangguk pasti sambil melempar senyum ke arahnya.

"Ya sudah, ucapanku kurang lebih sama dengan Amar!" Ying nampaknya masih kesal padaku.

"Baiklah kami duluan yo!" ujar Amar melambaikan tangan sambil menyeret Ying menuju kelompok masing-masing.

Sepeninggalan mereka, aku hanya mengedarkan pandangan sambil menunggu keberadaan anggota kelompokku yang masih sibuk dengan bawaan masing-masing. Dari sini, aku bisa melihat Amanda dan Boboiboy bersaudara yang sedang berkumpul. Sepertinya mereka sedang berdiskusi, setahuku mereka berenam juga terpisah saat pembagian kelompok.

Tapi, dimana Halilintar? Aku tidak melihatnya…

" _Mencariku?"_ suara beludru itu terdengar. Aku berbalik badan mendapati seorang pemuda berbadan tegap tengah tersenyum tipis.

"Ti-tidak juga…" entah kenapa, setiap kali berhadapan dengannya aku menjadi gugup dan terlihat seperti orang bodoh. "Umh, ya… maksudku err…" aku mengakuinya, tapi sulit mencari alasan untuk apa aku mencarinya? Sekarang otakku tidak mau diajak kompromi.

Dia tersenyum dengan hangatnya, dan aku kembali terpesona. Oh tidak-tidak… "Boleh aku mengatakan sesuatu?" tanyanya sambil mengangkat lidah topinya sedikit lebih ke atas, walaupun begitu aku masih belum bisa melihat matanya.

"Te-tentu, bicara saja…" kataku berusaha bersikap senormal mungkin.

"Aku harap kau berhati-hati dan yang pasti, tolong datang di perkemahan sebelum matahari benar-benar tenggelam…" nada biacaranya terdengar dingin dan sangat mengintimidasi.

"Aku tahu." jawabku singkat. Bukankah Miss Zila sudah memberitahukan hal itu tadi?

"Berjanjilah…" nada suaranya semakin rendah namun terdengar memaksa. Jadi dia khawatir denganku?

Aku menatapnya penuh curiga, dia kenapa? Segitu pedulinya? Padahal kami baru berkenalan beberapa jam yang lalu, aku juga belum mengenalnya terlalu jauh.

"Berjanjilah kau akan tiba diperkemahan sebelum matahari tenggelam…" dia mengulangi perkataannya sambil menunduk, menyamai tingginya denganku. Aku bisa merasakan hembusan nafasnya yang sejuk membelai pipiku.

"Baiklah, aku berjanji akan tiba diperkemahan sebelum matahari tenggelam. Sudahkan? Bisakah kau menjauhkan wajahmu sekarang?" tanyaku berdebar. Hembusan nafasnya membuat jantungku berdetak tak karuan.

"Maaf…" lirihnya sebelum kembali berdiri tegap. "Ku harap kau bisa menepati janjimu…" ujarnya sambil berlalu begitu saja.

Aku terdiam sambil memandangi punggungnya yang kian menjauh. Entah mengapa, perasaanku mengatakan kalau dia selalu mengawasi pergerakanku. Dia juga tahu beberapa hal yang aku fikirkan. Dia berbeda.

Berada didekatnya membuatku merasa nyaman seolah dia membawa energi positif saat bersamaku. Dia berhasil membuatku menuruti perkataannya, padahal dia bukan siapa-siapa dan aku baru mengenalnya.

Huft, sudahlah daripada memikirkan itu, lebih baik aku mengumpulkan anggota kelompokku sebelum ketinggalan jauh dengan kelompok lain yang mulai jalan duluan.

Dan semoga saja, semuanya akan berjalan dengan baik…

 **~To Be Continue~**

 **(A/N) :**

Akhirnya selesaaai *teriak bahagia.

Semoga Readers tidak menunggu terlalu lama (Readers : -_-) hehehe…

Emangnya ada yang nungguin cerita gaje ini /pundung dipojokkan. Btw, terimakasih yang sudah mau bersabar menunggu update fanfic ini, terimakasih untuk Readers yang sudah berkomentar, memfavorit dan memfollow cerita ini. Sekali lagi terimakasih banyaaak *bungkuk hormat.

Sekian terimakasih, kalau ada kejanggalan maafkan saya/ :' saya sudahi dengan…

 **Salam kiyut ;)**

 **~Ochandy~**


End file.
